Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey
by Major144
Summary: Based on Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by Bleedman. Samantha's spirit is ready to head to the afterlife, after dying, but things take a turn, when Samantha's spirit is sent back to her body to help the Powerpuff Girls deal with a future threat. Now Samantha has to put up with working alongside her former enemies. A new journey will begin.
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 1 Going Back

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was having an incredibly bad day. The mission she was on for the Darkstar Council wasn't going exactly to plan. Several of the Cluster robots that had accompanied Samantha on the mission had been destroyed, while Samantha, Bell, and Gir had tried to plant a bomb Dr. X had created. Two of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom and Buttercup had interfered and forced Samantha and the others to fight. Samantha faced off against Buttercup with a powerful katana, she had stolen and Bell and Gir had faced off against Blossom. The battle was intense and Samantha had taken some hefty blows that revealed her cyborg body. At one point Samantha had managed to capture Buttercup and was fixing to blast, her with a laser cannon in her left are, when a deflected energy blast from Blossom, blasted Samantha's arm off and freed Buttercup.

The battle took another turn, when Buttercup went to go aid Blossom fight Bell and Gir. Samantha soon joined in and she fought against Blossom. The cyborg managed to capture Blossom and prepared to decapitate her with the sword she stole, but when Samantha swung the sword at Blossom's neck nothing happened! Samantha was shocked by this, she had seen the sword cut through the hard metal of a Cluster robot, so it should have easily sliced the hero's head off. Before Samantha could ponder this further, Buttercup leaped upon her knocking the sword and Blossom away and began to pound away at Samantha's face. After several punches Buttercup released Samantha and went to go check on her sister. Samantha staggered to her feet and noticed the bomb near the power core of the facility. There was a beam of electricity feeding into the power core. Samantha saw Gir nearby and after asking him a few questions she learned that she could create a power surge that would detonate the bomb. The cyborg laughed with anticipation as she prepared to grab Gir and throw him, however Bell intervened and hurled the sword at Samantha stabbing her in the chest, making her release Gir and fall into the electricity. Samantha screamed in pain as energy coursed through her body and everything went dark.

The next thing Samantha knew she was suddenly floating over what appeared to her body and she was now wearing a white shirt with a blue sleeves and a blue jacket, a black belt and purple trousers and a white watch around her wrist. Then a tall menacing skeleton dressed in a black robe and carrying a scythe appeared before her and spoke.

"Well how about that you be in there after all."

"...Where am I? What's going on?" Asked Samantha looking confused and nervous.

"You be dead." Said the skeleton.

"I...be what?" Asked a stunned Samantha.

"If you want answer then follow me." Said the skeleton as he turned around and glided away.

Samantha glanced back at her body, before following the skeleton as she began to realize who he was. It was the Grim Reaper himself! Death had finally claimed Samantha after all these years. Samantha was a little freaked out about being dead, but a small part of her was relieved. After surviving her first brush with Death and getting a surgery that turned her into a cyborg, Samantha had slowly began to lose most of her feelings and emotions, to the point that she believed she no longer had a soul anymore and her mind was just a copy of a girl, that made her think she was Samantha. But now Samantha was dead and her spirit was free. A feeling of joy and peace went through Samantha.

The Grim Reaper lead Samantha to a strange dark room with a chair in it. Samantha was instructed to sit in the chair and close her eyes. The girl did as she was told, but she became aware that there was someone else in the room. Samantha cast a quick glance and saw that the newcomer was an angel. The angel was dressed in a white dress with gold patterns on it and she had long blond hair.

"An angel? This must be a good...sign right? It means I'm going to go to Haven and...see all my friends and family." Thought Samantha as she closed her eyes.

Parts of Samantha's life began to play out in her mind and she had the feeling that the Grim Reaper and the angel were watching. Samantha watched as her past self woke up in the hospital to find out she was now a cyborg, meeting the scientist Alexander Megalos, who told her what happened to her, going to the graves of her loved ones, being adopted by Megalos and living with him, meeting the alien known as Zim that helped upgrade her body, slowly losing touch with her emotions, meeting Bell and showing her she was a cyborg, and then watching herself go into her sleep pod. All these memories filled Samantha with several emotions. Some emotions she hadn't felt in a long time, like grief, sadness, and anger. Now Samantha was going to feel peace and happiness as soon as she was reunited with her loved ones in Haven.

The images stopped and Samantha watched as the Grim Reaper and the angel seemed to be in some kind of discussion and every now and then they would cast a glance back at Samantha. The Grim Reaper then nodded then waved his scythe in the air and an image of Samantha's cyborg body appeared laying on the ground, with what appeared to be group of scientist and a few Skyway Patrol officers around it. One of the scientist had a strange monitor device connected to the cyborg's head.

"What's going...on?" Asked Samantha not liking what she was seeing.

The angel flew up to Samantha.

"Hello there allow me to introduce myself. I am Dee Dee and you already met Grim."

"You still...haven't answered my question." Said Samantha.

"You see Samantha, we've been watching what's been going on in Megaville for quit some time. We've seen all the recent battles that have been going and the destruction they have caused. From what we have seen we believe that something catastrophic is fixing to happen. A event that will cost many innocent lives and put the Earth itself at risk." Said Dee Dee.

"So...what does that have to do with me?" Asked Samantha.

"The ones you once worked alongside, are going to be responsible for what is going to happen to the world. The Powerpuff Girls are strong, but they don't know what's coming and they're going to need all the help they can get. I believe you can help them." Said Dee Dee.

"Help...the Powerpuff Girls?! Are you out of your mind! I hate them! I don't give a crap what happens to the Earth! I'm dead and about everyone I care about is gone! There's no point in me going back and I refuse to go back to that empty cold shell of a body!" Screamed Samantha in rage.

Back at the image the device connected to Samantha's cyborg head gave a faint beeping sound. One of the scientist starred at the device in shock.

"I'm picking up some faint brainwaves! This thing is still alive!"

"Quick we need to stabilize it and take it to the scientist at the science fair. They'll know what to do." Said another scientist.

A hovering stretcher was brought in and Samantha's body was placed on it by the Skyway Patrol officers and pushed away.

"Noooo...!" Gasped Samantha in shock as she felt a pull on her spirit.

Samantha grabbed the chair and held on to it desperately fighting against the force that was pulling on her. The girl gritted her teeth and struggled against the pull, but she was slowly loosing her grip.

"Never seen a person fighting to stay dead." Muttered Grim.

"Samantha...please let go. I know you want to be reunited with your loved ones, but there are many things at risk." Said Dee Dee.

"I won't go BACK! That life is a empty void and I refuse to go back to it! I finally die and you jerks want me to go back, you saw what I went through! I want to finally REST IN PEACE AND BE REUNITED WITH MY LOVED ONES!" Screamed Samantha as one of her hands began to lose it's grip.

"I...understand your upset...and you wish to be reunited with your loved ones. Fate has been unkind to you and I fear that the events that lead to you becoming a cyborg are going to happen...on a much grander scale. People are going to be robbed of their humanity. I've seen some of the depths of your soul and I believe there's good inside of you and you want to help others. If you help the Powerpuff Girls save the world...I'll have Grim reap your soul out and I will personally escort you to Haven and reunite you with your loved ones." Said Dee Dee as she leaned over to Samantha and pried her hands off the chair and held them.

Samantha starred at the angle not sure what to say or do. For a several seconds Dee Dee held Samantha's hands and then she let go. Samantha's mouth opened as she let out a frustrated scream. The girl flew backwards through the air and straight towards her body. The soul entered the body and everything became dark for Samantha.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Government Property

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 2 Government Property

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the science fair things were settling down and people were talking about the crazy Attack that had happen. Blossom and Bubbles were with their father and several other scientist, while Buttercup returned Jack's sword back to him. It was then that the stretcher with Samantha's body was brought in by two scientist. Professor Utonium and a few of the other scientist were called over to the body.

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Professor Membrane to one of the scientist that brought Samantha in.

"Well our facility was attacked, by this thing, but it was stopped. We thought it was dead, but apparently it's still alive and its a cyborg. We've managed to stabilizer it, but we don't have the skills to fully save her. We know that you and some of your colleagues have skills in this kind of field." Said another scientist.

Professor Utonium nodded and he and the other scientist grabbed a bunch of tools and began to work on Samantha. Buttercup and the other Powerpuff Girls watched what was happening.

"I can't believe they're trying to save that creep." Muttered Buttercup.

"Well if they save her, she could take us to whoever she works for." Said Blossom.

The scientist deactivated Samantha's motor functions, so she couldn't attempt to attack or escape, once she was fully stabilized. Burned out circuits were removed and work was done on the life support systems to save Samantha's brain and other organs. As they worked Professor Utonium, exchanged looks with Professor Membrane, and Nora Wakeman, they began to recognize a bit of the work on the cyborg and this filled them with surprise.

"This...is Samantha." Said Professor Utonium.

"The same one from the Kilobot incident?" Asked Nora.

"The very same. The child we saved and turned into a cyborg." Said Professor Membrane.

"She lost her parents in the incident, so Megalos adopted her. Then the two of them just vanished from the face of the Earth." Said Utonium.

"And now she's here...and it looks like someone's made quit a few drastic upgrades to her." Muttered Nora.

"Was it Megalos's doing?" Asked Membrane.

"Will just have to ask Samantha that. Hopefully she'll recognize us and tell us what happened to her and Megalos." Said Utonium as he activated Samantha's eyes and speech function.

Samantha's eyes glowed a faint red as they came on. The cyborg looked up at the scientist and then it began to speak.

"Oh...gReat...I'm aliVe." Grumbled Samantha her voice coming out in a static like way.

"Hello Samantha, it's me Professor Utonium. You...remember me?" Said Utonium.

"I...reMemBer you. YouR...the onEs who turneD me into this...ThiNg!" Said Samantha with a growl.

"Samantha please calm down, you've been through a traumatic experience." Said Nora.

"My...WhoLe life is...A traUmaTic experience!" Shouted Samantha.

"Can you tell us where you and your stepfather have been?" Asked Membrane.

"I'll tell you...bUt in excHanGe I want you to shUt me down and Kill ME." Said Samantha.

The scientists were stunned by this request. They were moral people, who tried to use their intellects to save people not kill them.

"You...jerKs did this to ME. I...nevEr asked to be...a cyBorg and I never asked to be brought...BacK from DeaTh. ThiS life is...a nighTmArE and...I want it to END!" Shouted Samantha.

"She's really...messed up." Said Buttercup.

"I wonder how the Professor and the others know her." Said Blossom.

It was that moment that Brisbaine came into the auditorium followed by several security guards.

"I'll be taking that cyborg into custody." Said Brisbaine.

"On whose authority?" Asked Nora.

"By the authority of the government. This cyborg attacked a government facility and I've been given the authority to take her into custody and question her. I plan to get to the bottom of this attack and find the people responsible." Said Brisbaine as he waved to some of his men to grab Samantha and carry her away.

"Stop...you can't do that! Samantha's mind is injured and under a lot of stress. Let us talk to her and we can figure out what is going on." Said Utonium.

"I'm afraid not. This has become a matter of national security. As far as I'm concerned that cyborg is more machine then human and she has no rights." Said Brisbaine as he flowed his men.

"StUpid blond...AnGel! I...waNt to die!" Screamed Samantha as her head trashed around as the men carried her away.

"Blond...angel?" Asked Blossom as the men carried Samantha away.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Incident

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 3 Incident

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blossom and her sisters watched as Samantha was taken away. Utonium was exchanging unhappy looks with his fellow scientist. Jenny, Dexter, and Olga arrived on the scene. Blossom was busy thinking about what Samantha had been saying, that she didn't see Dexter look at her then at Olga with a slight guilty look in his eyes. It seemed like Dexter was going to go over to Blossom and say something to her, but Bubbles went over to her and began speaking.

"Something wrong Blossom?"

"Just thinking about what Samantha said about an angel and she somehow knows the Professor and other scientists." Said Blossom.

"Why do you care what she was saying? That cyborg is crazy and has a few screw lose, she tried to chop your head off with a sword!" Said Buttercup.

"Samantha tried to do what?" Asked Utonium as he, Membrane, and Nora joined the girls.

Buttercup filled the scientist in on what happen during the fight in the underground facility. The news shocked the scientist.

"That doesn't sound like the girl we saved." Said Nora.

"Though we haven't seen her in years." Muttered Membrane.

"Can you tell us how you all know Samantha exactly?" Asked Blossom.

"Alright will head to the house and will tell you everything." Said Utonium.

"I'll stop by my house first. I think I still have the medical report and the rescue video." Said Nora as she and Jenny left the auditorium.

Olga decided to leave as well and she and Dexter awkwardly waved goodbye to one another.

"Is everything alright Dexter?" Asked Blossom.

"Yes...everything is alright." Said Dexter quickly.

"Well I'm glad to see you and Olga are getting along." Said Blossom.

"Yes we...are." Said Dexter as he glanced at the floor.

Blossom was concerned about Dexter's odd behavior, but she didn't want to pester him about it. Dexter would tell her what was wrong, when he was ready.

The Powerpuff Girls, along with Utonium, Jack, Membrane, Courage, and Dexter headed to their house. Nora and Jenny showed up a little later with a disk and a few files. The scientist huddled together and discussed something before they broke up and faced the others.

"Well before we tell you about our past with Samantha you need to know a little history. Back, when I was still in Skyway Patrol, a couple of scientist in Japan created a series of robots called Medabots that they handed out to the public. The Medabots were advanced and they had personalities like XJ-9, so they had a grasp on right from wrong. People would have their Medabots compete in little battles with one another and for a time everything was peaceful. Then another company produced a series of robots called Kilobots. These were different from the Medabots, since they lacked any form of a personality. The Kilobots were greatly massed produced and they soon outnumbered the Medabots. Then one day the Kilobots went rouge and began attacking the humans and Medabots without mercy. The people tried to evacuate, but it was to late. Skyway Patrol was called in to deal with the problem. I was put in charge of dealing with the incident and for several weeks we went about destroying the Kilobots. After the last Kilobot was destroyed, we went about searching for any survivors in the wreckage of the cities. There were no Medabot survivors, but we...did find one human survivor." Said Nora.

"Samantha." Said Blossom.

"Yes...though when she was found her body was incredibly damaged and she was barely alive." Said Nora.

Utonium then addressed the group.

"We're going to show you some footage of the aftermath of the incident, it's very grim...and if you feel like leaving anytime then go to the other room."

Bubbles held Courage close to her chest looking a little nervous. Utonium turned to them.

"Bubbles I don't think you should see this. You and Courage can go to your room."

"Ok." Said Bubble looking a little relieved as she and Courage headed upstairs.

Nora put the dvd in the TV and an image began to play on the screen. The image showed a group of Skyway Patrol officers going through the wrecked remains of a city. The two remaining Powerpuff Girls shivered at the sight slightly, the wrecked city reminded them of the time they had accidentally speed fifty years into the future of Townsville and saw a wrecked version of their home ruled by their enemy Him. The images on the screen however were slightly more disturbing, since it showed the remains of both humans and Medabots. There were scorched bodies and skeletons laying about in cars and buildings. The Skyway Patrol officers went up examine and checking the bodies to see if any of them were still alive, but none of them were. The patrol group moved on and came across a large evacuation vehicle that was on it's side, with it's windows blown out, several dents in it's body, and a huge hole blown into the roof. A couple of officers approached the vehicle and went inside, a few seconds later they came out and one of the officers waved his arms at the others telling them they found something.

The patrol went inside and found what the others had seen. It was Samantha, though she was in terrible condition. Samantha had her arms and legs sticking out at odd angles, it appeared that they were all broken, a bone was sticking out of the side of her right knee. Her clothes were ripped and bloodstained, with one of her ribs sticking up through her shirt. Samantha also had a large cut on her neck and a gash in her head that had stained her hair with blood. The girl's eyes were closed and unmoving. One of the officers walked over to Samantha and placed his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. After a few seconds a look of surprise appeared on the officer's face.

"This kids still alive! She has a weak pulse, but she's still breathing!" Cried the officer.

"Get a medical team here quickly and call Wakeman about this. We found a survivor." Said another officer as he looked down at Samantha's body.

The video ended and the screen went dark. Blossom, Buttercup, Jenny, and Dexter were a bit shocked and speechless. They were amazed that Samantha had somehow been alive, when she was first found. Nora decided to speak.

"It was a miracle that Samantha was still alive. A medical team brought Samantha in, but it was clear that they couldn't save her. Most of Samantha's bones were shattered and she lost a lot of blood. Samantha's body was failing her and I realized that normal medical science could not save her, so I turned to my science to figure out a way to save her. I knew I couldn't do it on my own, so I called in Professor Utonium, Professor Membrane, Major Ghastly, and Alexander Megalos. The five of us went to work on Samantha and after weeks of intense surgery we fully repaired Samantha and saved her life. We turned Samantha into a cyborg. Megalos volunteered to be the person to break the news to Samantha and he managed to do it quit well. We later learned that all of Samantha's friends and family were killed in the incident, along with her Medabot Peppercat. The poor girl was very devastated by this news." Said Nora.

Blossom shivered at the idea of losing all her loved ones. Some people suffered some losses, but no one had ever lost everything they cared about like Samantha did.

"So what happened to her?" Asked Buttercup.

"Megalos took Samantha in as his daughter and for quit some time the two of them got along famously." Said Utonium.

"Then one day they just vanished from the face of the Earth, without leaving a trace or telling anyone where they were going." Said Membrane.

"So you believe this Membrane person is behind Samantha's more drastic upgrades and is somehow connected to the people responsible for the attacks?" Asked Dexter.

"That's what we believe so far, however were not quit certain on the matter." Said Utonium.

"The only person that call tell us anything is Samantha herself and she's being held by the government." Said Nora.

"I...can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel bad about Samantha. Life really knocked her around hard." Said Buttercup.

Blossom nodded her head in agreement. Soon it was late and everyone began to leave the house. Buttercup told Bubbles what they learned about Samantha and she managed to keep the really gory details out. The girls retired to bed as they wondered what the future held.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Lab Talk

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 4 Lab Talk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was unable see to what was going on around, all she knew was that the soldiers had loaded her into the back of a large armor car and it drove off. After a couple of hours the car stopped and Samantha was taken out and into a large dome like building. The guards took Samantha into a lab, put her onto a large metal table, and left her. The cyborg laid in the room wondering what was going to happen to her. Samantha heard the doors opened and glanced over to see three boys who in some way reminded her of the Powerpuff Girls. They even wore clothes that were the same colors as the Girls.

"What the heck is that ugly thing?" Asked the boy in green.

"I heard that this was one of the invaders that attacked the science fair." Said the boy in red.

"What exactly is it?" Asked the boy in blue.

"I heard one of the scientist mention it's a cyborg." Said the boy in red.

"What's a cyborg?" Asked the boy in blue.

"It's a thing that's a mix between a human and machine. I heard this ones supposed to be a girl." Said the boy in red.

"So what's the doctor want with it?" Asked the boy in green.

"The doctor wants to know how it works and who sent it. Apparently it gave those Powerpuff Girls a hard time." Said the boy in red.

"It doesn't look that tough." Said the boy in green as he got closer to look at Samantha.

"Oh..I'm tOugh! I caMe clOse to killiNg two of...tHose brats!" Said Samantha.

The three boys jumped back looking momentarily surprised.

"It's alive!" Cried the boy in blue.

"So it can talk." Said the boy in red as he studied Samantha.

"So...wHat are you three suPposed to be, male clones of the Powerpuff brAts?" Asked Samantha.

"We're no clones. We're the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm Brick and these are my brothers Butch and Boomer." Said the boy in red as he introduced himself and the other boys.

"Yeah and were stronger then those babies!" Declared Butch.

Samantha studied the three boys and began to take mental note of the boys. Brick was clearly the leader and the brains of the trio, Boomer was a slightly dimwitted follower, and Butch was strong and wanted to prove his strength to anyone, who doubted him and his brothers. The cyborg could possibly use the boys to escape, if she played her cards right. It was then that Brisbaine and a few scientist stepped into the room.

"Boys leave the room. I have some work to do." Said Brisbaine.

"Yes sir." Said Brick as he and his brothers left the lab.

The scientist went over to Samantha and they began to fiddle with her head. The scientist fixed Samantha's speech function and then they brushed her hair to the side and attached something tiny to the back of her head. Brisbaine pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Samantha.

"So your the adopted child of Alexander Megalos. You were quit a pair back in the day. The child who survived the Kilobot Incident and was saved by advance science and the doctor who took her in. The two of you were an interesting pair and then you just disappeared without a trace. Then you show up with a much more advanced body and attack a government facility." Said Brisbaine.

"So who are you and what do you want to know?" Said Samantha.

"I'm Dr. John Brisbaine, I work for the government, and I want to know where Megalos is and what's he planning." Said Brisbaine.

Samantha went through her memories and recalled her stepfather mentioning Brisbaine before.

"Oh...yeah, my father mentioned you. I believe he told me that you were cold, egotistic, and that you had zero imagination and ripped off the work of others." Said Samantha.

A vain in Brisbaine forehead twitched slightly, but he kept his cool. The other scientist looked at their boss nervously.

"Your father has gotten you into trouble Samantha. The stunt you pulled at the science fair has made you a national threat to security. Your consider a terrorist and you could be facing the death penalty, unless you tell us we're Megalos is and what is he planning." Said Brisbaine.

Samantha went over what Brisbaine said. The cyborg still cared for her stepfather, despite what that brat Bell did to her, so she didn't feel like talking. Brisbaine said that Samantha was facing the death penalty, for her actions and honestly Samantha wanted to die.

"Well Brisbaine you better settle for nothing, but because I ain't telling you squat, so you might as well kill me." Said Samantha.

A brief look of anger and surprise appeared in Brisbaine's eyes, but he quickly returned to his calm self.

"You may not help with finding Megalos, but there's other ways that you can be of service to me. Your an interesting asset Samantha, you fully functional cyborg that could go toe to toe with some of the planet's strongest beings. It would be foolish to just kill you, because you simply refused to give information. I want to know how you work, so I can create something new. The world is changing and there are threats out there that need a special kind of warrior to deal with them. Your going to help me create my warrior." Said Brisbaine.

Brisbane called the other two scientist over and they pulled out some tools and began working on Samantha. They began cutting off Samantha's jacket and sweatpants, exposing what little synthetic flesh Samantha still had on as well as her bra and panties. Samantha's right shoe was removed and then the scientist began cutting off the bra and panties, before they began cutting off the synthetic flesh. The flesh was removed and for a few seconds Samantha felt embarrassed, because she was naked, but quickly shook it the thought off because she realized she no longer had any female parts to be embarrassed by because she was basically a machine. The flesh was placed in some jars and the scientist took them away.

"Goodnight Samantha. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy having you here." Said Brisbaine with a faint smile before he left the room.

Samantha tilted her head to the side and saw her reflection on a computer skin. The cyborg still had her hair, but all her other human features were gone. There was a bright light from above and Samantha looked to see Dee Dee hovering above her.

"You!" Growled Samantha.

"Samantha...I know things look bad, but don't worry, some people are working on freeing you." Said Dee Dee.

"I don't need anyone's help especially yours! It's because of you I'm in this situation in the first place! Some angel you are, your lousy at your job!" Snarled Samantha.

"Ok...you have a right to be mad at me. You being taken by the government is something I didn't see coming. I want to help you." Said Dee Dee.

"Well you should have taken my soul to Heaven, but instead you took me back to this nightmare excuse for a life! Here's how you can help me, get the hell out of my sight!" Snapped Samantha.

Dee Dee starred at Samantha for a few seconds then she spoke.

"What are you going to do once you escape?"

The question caught Samantha off guard. The cyborg hadn't really thought that to far ahead. She supposed, she would go back to Black Eden, but then there were Samantha's feelings towards Bell. Bell had betrayed Samantha and had basically killed her. That memory of betrayal enraged Samantha more then the time where Buttercup knocked out her tooth. Samantha wanted revenge and since Bell was a member of the Darkstar Council, Samantha couldn't just simply go back to that old way of life. So where did that leave her with?

"Just...get out of here. Leave me alone." Whispered Samantha.

"I'm...sorry...about all this." Said Dee Dee as she vanished in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Grounded

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 5 Grounded

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At roughly the same time as Samantha's visit With Grim and Dee Dee another meeting was going on. Miles away in the ruins of an old building, Bell was with Gir and the mysterious being who simply went by the name Naga. Naga had been asking Bell, why she killed Samantha and she replied that she killed Samantha because she was going to hurt Gir and possibly kill him. Bell was playing with Gir, who was now in his dog disguise as Naga began asking Bell if she was willing to kill a bunch of people if her father told her to. Bell said she should because it would be for her father and she didn't care about the lives of others and why should Naga care about her answers. This enraged Naga who told Bell that her choices and decisions did matter as he glowed and his voice became loud and intimidating. Bell was surprised and a little frightened by Naga's outburst. Naga calmed down and then he began to probe Bell's mind for answers and occasionally ask Bell a question about her relationship with Samantha.

"So you didn't like Samantha because she was mean to you?" Asked Naga.

"Yeah Sammy was mean to me." Said Bell.

"Well according to your own memories Samantha never did anything truly mean spirited to you. At most I say she was indifferent to you, but given Samantha's condition it makes sense." Said Naga.

"Condition?" Asked Bell.

"Yes her condition. You see Samantha is a cyborg and though she received great strength and power, she lost something important. Samantha lost a great deal of her humanity and that left her with a great emptiness inside her that made her the way she is." Explained Naga.

"Who cares now. Sammy is dead!" Said Bell as she stuck her nose in the air.

"So you don't feel the slightest bit of sympathy for killing the person, who was technically your older adopted sister?" Said Naga.

"Sam was no sister to me." Said Bell.

"Alright then, how do you plan to tell your dad what happened? From what I can tell Samantha was someone he cared about and I doubt he'll be pleased about hearing that you killed her." Said Naga.

A chill went up Bell's spine as she realized Naga was right. Daddy would be furious with her once he found out about Samantha. The consequences of her actions haven't registered, until now. Bell was fixing to ask Naga for a suggestion, but when she turned to look he was gone. Bell's communicator rang and she answered it. Dr. X told Bell to report back to Black Eden and tell him how the mission went.

"I'm just going to have to lie Gir." Thought Bell as she picked Gir up and flew into the sky.

Bell and Gir soon arrived at Black Eden, where she was greeted by Dr. X and Zim. Dr. X looked at his daughter and Gir and asked for a report about what happened.

"Well we arrived at the science fair and made it down to that big government faculty. Samantha, Gir, and I fought against two of the Powwrpuff Girls...and Samantha was killed by the green one. I managed to set the bomb off." Said Bell.

There was a moment of surprise in Dr. X's eyes as he heard about Samantha's death. Dr. X predicted that the Cluster robots would be destroyed, but he didn't expect Samantha to get killed during the mission. Samantha was a survivor and Dr. X noticed a few beads of sweat drip down Bell's forehead.

"I'd like to hear Gir's report." Said Dr. X as he suddenly pulled out a black headband like device and put it on Gir's head.

Bell paled as she saw Gir's eyes turn red as he went into duty mode. The little robot told Dr. X and Zim what really happened. Flames appeared on Dr. X's head and his eyes turned red as he turned to glare at Bell.

"You killed Samantha and tried to lie about it to me!" Bellowed Dr. X.

"She was...going to hurt Gir!" Cried Bell.

"Samantha was a valued member of this group and a member of this family. You betrayed our family Bell and you have disappointed me." Said Dr. X as he stood over Bell.

"Do you have any idea how much time and resources I spent on upgrading Samantha's body?! That's years of my life just thrown away and I actually liked that cyborg!" Grumbled Zim.

"Go to your room Bell, your grounded so that means no Gir for a month!" Said Dr. X.

Bell felt a few tears go down her cheek as she prepare to go to her room, but Dr. X stopped her.

"On second thought, you'll be staying in Samantha's room for the duration of your punishment. Zim will bring you a pillow and a blanket to help you sleep."

"But...but..." Stuttered Bell.

"No buts young lady." Said Dr. X.

Bell lowered her head in defeat as she flew off to Samantha's room. Zim took Gir and went off to go clean. Dr. X went to his office and just stood there for a few seconds in silence. The form of Dr. X then began to twist and change, until he was in the human form Alexander Megalos. The doctor went over to his desk, pulled out a photo album, and sat down. Megalos opened the album to a news article that had a picture of him and Samantha with the words 'Renowned scientist adopts Kilobot survivor'. Another picture showed Megalos and Samantha stranded in front of a machine that had worked together to build and another just showed Samantha just sitting and smiling. Samantha had been a part of Megalos's life and her death caused him a great deal of grief. The cyborg had been one of his children and top members of his organization, now she was gone. Killed by the hands of his daughter Bell. Megalos made a mental note to talk to his daughter about what she did and explain what she did was wrong.

After a few minutes of looking through the album, Megalos closed it and changed back into the menacing form of Dr. X. The villain went to his computer and began to do some research. The Darkstar Council had suffered some heavy losses in the last mission, so it was time to find some new members to replenish the ranks. The war was far from over.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 6 Questions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Beneath the town of Moose Jaw Heights, there was the secret base of the Galactic Guardians. Admiral DeGill was currently sitting at his desk looking over a report he got from Atomic Roger. It seemed that the villain Dr. Cerebral was joining forces with a mysterious group of villains. It was unknown, who the villains were, but they must be quit dangerous if Dr. Cerebral was joining them. It was then that something unexpected happen. There was a flash of light and a golden being appeared in the office holding the unconscious form of Atomic Betty in it's arms.

"Who are you demanded?" Demanded DeGill as he pulled out his saber and faced the intruder.

"I am Amazo. I found this child drifting in space and saved her." Said the golden being.

"How did you find this place, it's location is top secret." Said DeGill.

"I simply searched Betty's mind and learned of its location. I also learned about the unfortunate fate of this girl's crew." Said Amazo as he gently laid Betty down on a chair.

"What happened to the crew?" Asked DeGill as he lowered his saber and approached Amazo.

"I will show you, but you will not like what you see." Said Amazo as he knelt down and placed a hand on DeGill's shoulder.

DeGill's mind was filled with the image of Vexus and the demise of both Sparky and X-5. The Admiral removed his hat and bowed his head in silence for the dead. DeGill put his hat back on and faced Amazo.

"You have my thanks for saving Atomic Betty. Now I must tell the loved ones of deceased what happen and send Atomic Betty to the medical wing."

"I understand. I wish to help your organization deal with Vexcus." Said Amazo.

"Very well then. We can use all the help we can get. Vexcus is extremely dangerous and she's not alone. There's no telling what she's up to, but whatever it is it can't be good." Said DeGill.

"Thank you sir." Said Amazo.

At Black Eden, Zim and Gir were cleaning the bathroom when they were approached by Mojo.

"What do you want monkey?" Asked Zim with annoyance.

"I have not come to argue with you alien. I simply approached to tell you my concerns about us and this organization that we are both apart of." Said Mojo.

"What concerns?" Asked Zim.

"Has it not occurred to you that, whenever there is a mission the members who go on said mission usually dying or meeting an unpleasant end? This last mission will prove my point and reason for concern. Several of our comrades went on that science fair mission and only two of them came back alive. The numbers of the Darkstar Council are dwindling and since there is a fewer number of us now, there is a high probability that the two of us, will be sent on the next mission were the chances of us dying are quit high considering the organization's track record." Said Mojo.

"Dr. X...wouldn't do that. Were important and helpful! I helped upgrade Samantha over the years and build parts of this secret base. I'm incredibly valuable!" Said Zim.

"Dr. X has you dress up as a maid and clean the bathrooms. I don't think your that valuable to him." Said Mojo as he turned to leave.

Zim just starred at the ground in thought.

Dexter sat in his room going over the medical operation files of Samantha. There were pictures of The scientist operating on Samantha replacing body parts and installing metal parts into the girl. Dexter thought back to the time, when his sister Dee Dee told him to simply let her go when she died. Samantha had been saved from the verge of death by science, yet it clearly left her psychologically scarred and she had been turned into a weapon. The scientists that had saved Samantha life had good intentions, but the end result had lead to a girl being turned into a weapon used for evil purposes, possible by the scientist that adopted her.

"Is there some things man is not meant to tamper with? Is Samantha's current condition the fault of science?" Asked Dexter to the empty room.

There was no answer. Dexter went back to looking through the reports.

At the lab beneath the school, Weasel was going over a list of items Brisbaine was gathering up for a secret project. Weasel had worked with Brisbaine for a few years and he found the other scientist to be both arrogant and secretive, which made Weasel distrust him. Brisbaine had a long list of assorted items. There was Chemical X, Xenothium, nano bots, a blueprint scan of Samantha's cyborg body, a purchase for a box from the 'out of style' section in a storage section of a dress shop in Tremorton, and a satellite photo of a jungle in South America. Weasel was unsure what the last two items were and what they were for, but if Brisbaine wanted them then it was something bad.

"Just what are you planning?" Thought Weasel.

Samantha was in sleep mode back in the government lab. For the first time in years Samantha was experiencing something she hadn't in a long time. Dreams and they weren't pleasant ones. Samantha dreamed she was flesh and blood and that her old classmates Ikki and Erika were standing before her. The three of them were in the ruins of their home city.

"Ikki? Erika? What's going?" Asked Samantha looking around in confusion.

"Why?" Asked Ikki.

"What?" Asked Samantha.

"Why did you of all people survive and the rest of us have to die?!" Shouted Ikki looking furious.

"I...I..." Stammered Samantha.

"How does it feel to be the only survivor of the Kilobot incident and how does it feel to waste your life by being a villain and joining an organization like the Darkstar Council?" Asked Erika in her school reporter voice.

"I'm...not...a villain." Said Samantha.

"Yes you are! You were involved in a kidnapping and you attacked that science fair and nearly killed a couple of heroes!" Shouted Ikki.

"From leader of the Screw to super villain. The Samantha Story!" Said Erika.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Samantha.

Ikki and Erika vanished and were replaced by Samantha's friends Solan and Spyke.

"Why'd you let us die boss?" Asked Solan.

"I...was in the same emergency as...you...we were all hit by the Kilobots!" Cried Samantha.

"Yet we died and you didn't." Said Spyke.

"I didn't...ask to be saved." Said Samantha as she looked at the ground.

Solan and Spyke vanished and before Samantha stood her Medabot, Peppercat.

"Peppercat!" Gasped Samantha.

"I sacrificed myself to allow you to escape, yet my sacrifice was in vain." Said Peppercat.

"But...I'm alive." Said Samantha.

"Your not the master I remember." Said Peppercat.

Samantha looked down at herself and saw that she was in her cyborg body now, without the false skin.

"It's still me! My body just changed, but I'm still me!" Cried Samantha.

"It's not your body that bothers me, it's your personality and choices you made. The Samantha I remembered may not have been an angel or honor student, but she wasn't a villain either. She took charge of her life and she was strong. You serve an evil being and you decided you wanted to kill people. My Samantha wouldn't do those things." Said Peppercat as she turned her back on Samantha and began to walk away.

"Peppercat...please let me explain!" Cried Samantha as she ran after Peppercat.

"When the real Samantha comes back, then I'll come back." Said Peppercat as she faded away.

Samantha fell onto her hands and knees and began crying. It seemed like an eternity, until she was finally pulled out of sleep mode.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Test

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 7 Battle Test

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was woken out of sleep mode and the first thing, she saw were a couple of scientist repairing, her body. The scientist had fixed her up and even gave her a new left arm. The cyborg tried to move, but couldn't Brisbaine walked into the room and looked down at Samantha.

"I have something special for today. We're going to have a battle test to see how you hold up against the Rowdyruff Boys. You fought on par with the Powerpuff Girls, which is quit impressive, so I want to see how the boys hold up against you to compare how strong they are to the Girls." Said Brisbaine.

"And what's to simply keep me from punching your lights out and escaping, once my motor functions been reactivated?" Asked Samantha.

"Oh I had a device install in the back of your head that can turn your motor functions off and incase your very disobedient, the device has a powerful explosive in it, that I can detonate." Said Brisbaine.

Samantha thought about making a rude comment or demand that Brisbane detonate the bomb, but the cyborg had something else on her mind and that was revenge on Bell. She couldn't get revenge on the brat if she was dead, so she just had to play nice and wait for her chance to escape. Samantha just remained quit. The scientists activated Samantha's motor functions and she got off the table. The cyborg flexed her new arm and she followed Brisbaine out of the room. Brisbane lead Samantha outside the building and towards an open field where the Rowdyruff Boys stood with Weasel.

"A nice day for a test." Said Brisbaine.

"Brisbaine, I've been getting numerous calls from Utonium, Wakeman, and several other scientist demanding that you release Samantha and give her to them, so that they can help her." Said Weasel.

"The cyborg is government property, Weasel, I have no intention of giving it to those scientists. Samantha is full of potential and I plan to use it to better our projects and defenses. I will not have this assets be wasted, just because a few scientists feel guilty about the fate of a girl, whose nothing more then a machine." Said Brisbaine.

"Sir with all due respect, I'm completely against using Samantha as a weapon and an asset. I've read the reports and Samantha needs some serious help and therapy." Said Weasel.

"Your disagreement and concerns are duly noted, however there are bigger things at stake then the mental wellbeing of a single child. Now if you excuse us, we have a test to run." Brisbaine.

Weasel sighed as he and Brisbaine got off the field so the battle test could begin. The Rowdyruffs and Samantha faced one another. Boomer studied the cyborg and then he turned to Brick.

"That cyborg isn't wearing any clothes. Does that mean she's naked?"

"So what if I am naked? I'm probably be the closes thing to a naked chick you three perverts will actually get close to." Said Samantha with a smirk.

Boomer blushed and covered his eyes.

"You idiot it's a girl that turned into a machine. She doesn't have any flesh, so it's ok to look." Said Brick.

"I'm not a pervert!" Yelled Butch as he flew towards Samantha.

The cyborg just smirked, before she pulled out one of her ballchains and hurled it at the onrushing boy. Butch tried to avoid the onrushing object, but it managed to wrap around his waist and restrained his arms. Samantha quickly pulled out her arm cannon and fired a blast at Butch that slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. The other two Rowdyruffs were surprised by this, but they quickly recovered and charged at Samantha. The cyborg tried to blast Brick with her arm cannon, but he was to fast and he managed to punch Samantha in the face and send her flying back. Boomer then appeared behind Samantha and kicked her to the ground. Samantha landed on the ground with a crash and Boomer rushed in to continue attacking her. The cyborg quickly sat up pointed her right arm at the charging Boomer and fired her rocket hand punch. The hand slammed into Boomer's face sending him crashing to the ground. Samantha got up and the arm flew back to her and reached itself.

"Oh you really made me mad scrapheap!" Roared Butch as he stood up and flexed breaking the ballchain that had restrained him.

"Calm down Butch, she's messing with you, trying to get you mad, so you'll rush. Right at her and screw things up." Said Brick as he tried to hold his brother back and calm him down.

Samantha detached her left hand and grabbed it with her tentacle arm. The cyborg swung the tentacle and the metal hand raced towards Brick and Butch. Brick saw the attack coming, while Butch escaped from his grasp and whirled to face his brother.

"Dodge!" Shouted Brick as he took flight.

"What?" Asked Butch as he turned and got a big slap across the face from the metal hand.

"I just bitch slapped a bitch! Maybe that should be your new name. Bitch!" Said Samantha as she reattached her hand.

"My name is BUTCH!" Roared Butch as he charged at Samantha and slammed her to the ground.

Butch began to pummel Samantha like crazy knocking some of her fangs out and denting her metal face a little. After a minute or two Butch stopped to catch his breath. Samantha glared up at the boy and spat a glob of blood into his face.

"You know, you almost hit as hard as the green Powerpuff, but she's way stronger then you."

This angered Butch, who was fixing to pound away at the cyborg again, but Samantha put her palms to Butch's chest and unleashed an electrical blast that knocked him off of her. Samantha got to her feet and faced Butch who charged at her. The cyborg swung both her fist at Butch, but he caught them and held them. Butch grinned with confidence as he prepared to fire his eye beams at the cyborg. Samantha shot her right leg up and kicked Butch hard between the legs! Butch's eyes went wide as he gasped in pain. The Rowdyruff released Samantha's arms and held his groin area as he fell to his knees. Samantha laughed at her enemy's pain. Boomer suddenly came in and fired an eye beam into Samantha's side knocking her away from Butch. The cyborg flew through the air, when suddenly Brick appeared and began to unleash as series of powerful well placed blows to Samantha's body. Samantha collapsed crashed to the ground after receiving several dozen punches. Brick stood over Samantha prepared to continue the attack, but Brisbaine stepped onto the field.

"Alright that's enough. The test is over. The Rowdyruffs win." Said Brisbaine.

Samantha staggered to her feet and she and the Rowdyruffs headed back into the building with Brisbaine and Weasel. On the way through the building a solider handed Butch an ice pack for his groin. Samantha saw the glare Butch shot her and she knew, she could use Butch's anger to help her escape in a small way. The group went through a garage and were passing by a tool bench, when Samantha made her move.

"Hey Bitch, I helped you move one step closer into what you want to be. A few more kicks should finish the job." Called Samantha.

Butch let out a wild howl as he flew at Samantha and punched her hard in the face, sending her crashing into the tool bench. Brisbaine ordered Brick and Boomer to restrain Boomer and drag him away. A couple of soldiers went to help Samantha off the tool bench, but she just shook them off and got back up. Samantha was taken back to the lab to get some repairs, but little did anyone know, was that Samantha had swiped a couple of tools from the work bench. Tools she would use to help her escape.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 8 Escape

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The sun had just set for the day and Samantha was placed on a metal work bench and had her motor functions turned off as some scientists repaired her the damage caused by the Rowdyruff Boys. The scientists soon finished the repairs and left the lab. It would be a few hours before another scientist would come in and put Samantha into sleep mode. The cyborg needed to get to work quickly. Samantha stuck out her tongue and she bang to rub it against her teeth to pull back the syntactic skin on it, revealing the metal tentacle like device with a small claw on it that was the cyborg's real tongue. Once that was done Samantha made a little hacking noise and felt something rise up in her throat. It was a screwdriver she had swiped and swallowed after she made Butch punch her into the tool bench. Samantha's tongue grabbed the screwdriver and stretched out of her mouth to reach the back of her head. The cyborg stabbed the device that turned off her motor functions and she was able to move her arms and legs. Samantha made another hacking sound and coughed up a wrench she used to help yank the little device off her head.

"Now that I can move and don't have to worry about be blown up, it's time to ditch this joint." Said Samantha as she tossed the device into a trash can.

The cyborg crept up to the lab doors and peered outside to make sure no one was there. Samantha saw that there was no one so, she headed out into the hallway. The escapee knew, she couldn't get anywhere real far on her legs, so she needed to steal a ride. Samantha followed a sign that read 'Advanced Machine Study' and entered a large garage room that was filled with an assortment of large robots in various shape as well as a bunch of advanced vehicles. The cyborg snuck around and looked at a bunch of alien like robots and then her eyes fell on something that she was startled to see.

"Megabee!" Gasped Samantha as she saw her old giant Medabot.

There before Samantha was Megabee. The last time Samantha had saw it, was when she was piloting it and defending Mandark's laboratory. Samantha and Megabee had lost a fight against a large blue robot driven by some fat guy and Megabee had been smashed to bits. Now the giant Medabot stood before Samantha. Megabee's head had been reattached to it's body and it looked mostly repaired.

"There's my ride out of here." Said Samantha as she began to scale the robot and head towards the cockpit.

A technician walking by Megabee saw Samantha and started shouting at her. The cyborg ignored the shouting and reached the cockpit. The scientist sounded the alarm and heavily armed guards rushed into the room. Samantha looked at the controls, they seemed partially damaged, but she could make them work. The cyborg yanked off a panel, cut some wits in half and connected them. The controls lit up and Samantha took control.

"Later suckers!" Yelled Samantha as Megabee lumbered forward and flew through a wall to the outside world.

Scientists and guards ran about yelling and screaming. A message went out to Brisbaine alerting him about the situation. Brisbaine pulled out a small remote and tried activating the bomb he had placed on Samantha, but nothing happened. The scientist let out a small curse, before he sent the Rowdyruff Boys out to aid the security forces in recapturing Samantha.

Megabee flew over some woods and towards the city of Megaville. The Medabot soon reached the city and flew over it. A few people saw the machine and gasped. At a nearby Nasty Burger, Coop was sitting in Megas eating a dozen burgers, when he saw Megabee fly over some skyscrapers and recognized the robot. The big teen quickly made a call to Dexter telling him what he saw.

"It must be Samantha. I need you to follow her Coop and don't fight her, unless she attacks the city or you." Said Dexter's voice over the phone.

"Got you man." Said Coop as he started Megas up and flew after Megabee.

Coop wasn't the only one following Megabee. The Rowdyruff Boys had just flew into town with several military jets following them. The Boys and the jets saw Megabee and took off after it.

In the cockpit of Megabee, Samantha glanced behind her and saw all her pursuers. The cyborg knew she couldn't escape them in Megabee, so she was going to have to ditch, her ride. A tall building with a good size roof was coming up ahead and Samantha planned to leap to it. Samantha looked down at her robot's controls sadly.

"Thanks for getting me out of that dump." Said Samantha before she crawled out of the cockpit and onto the robot's chest.

Megabee flew over the roof and Samantha leaped down onto it and landed in a rolling crouch. Megas, the Rowdyruffs, and the jets flew by and didn't notice Samantha on the roof. Samantha watched as Megabee and her pursuers flew off into the distance. As soon as Megabee was out of the city, the Rowdyruffs fired their eyes beams striking the back of the Medabot and shooting it down. Samantha felt a tiny ping of sadness as she watched Megabee crash to the ground in a flaming heap. The cyborg let out a sad sigh, before she began to use her super strength to scale down the building and reached the ground below. Luckily it was dark and there weren't any people out and about to see Samantha. Samantha began to sneak through the streets and alleyways, until she spotted a clothing store.

"I can use some new duds." Said Samantha before she broke into the store.

The cyborg grabbed herself some red sweatpants, a red jacket with a hood, and some black shoes. Samantha quickly exited the store and walked over to a manhole, she quickly pulled off and then headed down to the sewer to hide and plan her next move.

At the crash sight of Megabee a bunch of military forces and the Rowdyruffs were going through the wreckage looking for Samantha, while Coop watched from Megas. They of course didn't find anything. Coop called Dexter and told him what happened. The boy genius was both relieved and concerned about this news. Dexter didn't want Samantha to fall back into the government's hands, but he was uncomfortable about the cyborg running around. Samantha was dangerous and mentally unstable, there was no telling what harm she could bring to society. Dexter thanked Coop for the information and to be on the lookout for Samantha. Coop said he would and then he piloted Megas back to Nasty Burger to get more food.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Going to the Wreckage

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 9 Going to the Wreckage

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha wondered through the sewers as she thought about, her next move. She couldn't simply head back to Black Eden, her personal pride and desire for revenge on Bell, wouldn't allow that and she refused to go to the Powerpuff Girls and their allies, like that stupid angel Dee Dee suggested. As she Samantha traveled aimlessly through the sewer, she faintly recalled the name Dee Dee, being mentioned by her old comrade Mandark. Was it possible that the Dee Dee Mandark mentioned the same Dee Dee who was an angel? As Samantha ponder this, she recalled that Mandark's lab had been destroyed. The wrecked lab, would be the last place anyone, would look for Samantha and it would be a good hideout for her. The cyborg used her navigation tools to help her set a course for the ruined lab.

Miles away, Olga was sitting in her room petting her brother's pet duck, Ducky. Olga reached into the pocket of her school uniform and pulled out Mandark's glasses and studied them. Recently Olga had asked Otto to show her the past, so she could try and understand what happened to her brother. Otto showed Mandark attacking Dexter's lair with some Jackbots and Olga watched in horror as Dee Dee sacrificed herself to save Dexter. Olga watched stunned as Dee Dee died in Dexter's arms. The young dark haired girl had liked Dee Dee and considered her a good friend and her sudden and mysterious death had shocked her, but now she knew the truth about her death. Otto showed Dexter visiting, his sisters grave and see Mandark there. Dexter had grabbed Mandark and threatened to slit his throat with a scalpel, but Mandark just muttered about his precious Dee Dee. Olga watched as Dexter's hands trembled and he let Mandark go. Olga recalled Mandark's attitude back then, how he seemed lifeless and depressed and now it made sense. Otto couldn't figure out the exact date and time, where Mandark began to change and became associated with the white Powderpuff called Bell, but he was able to show the final battle between Dexter and Mandark. The battle was intense, especially with Blossom trapped in a pod that was filling with water. Olga watched as her brother was defeated in battle and Blossom was saved. Mandark then summoned a robot to kill Dexter, but it was stopped by Buttercup. In a last desperate attempt to kill Dexter, Mandark set his lab to self destruct. Dexter and the others managed to escape, leaving Mandark to be destroyed with his lab.

As much as Olga loved her brother, she couldn't deny that he had become a monster and that his destruction as well as the death of Dee Dee, had been caused by Mandark's desire for revenge. Olga could understand wanting to try and prove how skilled you were at something and trying to be better then others, but Mandark had taken his rivalry with Dexter to far. The young girl sighed sadly. She should have tried to reach out to her brother during, his depression, maybe she could have prevented him from seeking revenge and saved Mandark from his own destruction.

"Just what happened to him, Ducky? How did my brother turnout the way he did?" Asked Olga as she petted Ducky.

Ducky just nuzzled her little body close to Olga trying to comfort her. A couple of hours later Olga decided to travel to the wrecked remains of her brother's lab. Olga was hopping to find some clue that would tell her how her brother became associated with Bell. Bell was an enemy of the Powerpuf Girls and if Olga could find a clue about Bell and the people she worked with in her brother's lab then that was a good thing. The young girl also wanted some closure about her brother. Olga put on a jacket and headed out to the wrecked remains of Mandark's lab unaware that her destiny was fixing to become tangled with another person going to the lab.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Common Goal

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 10 A Common Goal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Naga was floating through the sky, when he heard some crying and looked to see Dee Dee sitting on a cloud crying.

"What seems to be the matter?" Asked Naga.

"It's...Samantha. I really think...I made a bad call in...denying her spirit to the afterlife and now she really hates me...and I really can't blame her. After everything she's been through I would be mad if I was denied...death, after a cruel life." Said Dee Dee.

"I see your point, but think about this. Your offering Samantha a chance at a better life and to do the right thing. Samantha is possibly the only one that can warn the people of Earth of the coming threat. She may hate you for denying her death, but in time she will forgive you." Said Naga.

"I guess your right. It's just when I helped my brother and Blossom, I had an idea about what I was doing, but with Samantha its a bit tricky." Said Dee Dee.

"I suppose so. You just have to put a bit more thought into and hope for the best." Said Naga.

"Your right." Said Dee Dee.

"Good talk." Said Naga as he flew off.

At Black Eden, Dr. X had found some prime candidates for the Darkstar Council and had already sent invites to them. Dr. X had also made contact with Vexcus and got word that, she would send in a new team of team of robots to aid him. The robots and new recruits would replenish the Darkstar Council's recent losses. Dr. X was pleased by this.

Samantha arrived at the wrecked remains of Mandark's lab. The building was mostly destroyed, but a good section of it was still in tact. The cyborg went inside to see what kind of renovations, she would have to make to her new temporally home. Olga arrived at the wrecked lab an hour later. The sun was beginning to set, so Olga pulled out her cellphone and activated the flashlight, before heading into the building. Olga began to search the lab for anything useful, but couldn't find anything that looked like it was still functioning. The dark haired girl was fixing to head back the way she came, when all of a sudden she saw a faint red light up ahead.

"Whose...there?" Asked Olga as she pointed her cellphone at the red light.

The flashlight beam revealed a monstrous robotic being, with brown hair and wearing red clothes. Olga gasped in fear as the nightmarish creature turned to face her.

"Get out of my place brat!" Snarled the being in a human sounding voice.

Olga turned and began to run the way she came, but the robot was faster and it easily flipped over Olga and blocked her exit. The dark haired girl screamed and fell onto her rear, dropping her cellphone and causing Mandark's glasses to fall out of her pocket. Olga starred up at the robot in fear and then the mechanical being looked away from Olga and at Mandark's glasses. The robot picked them up and studied them.

"Alright kid who are you, what are you doing here, and why do you have Mandark's glasses?"

Olga was stunned by this. Whatever this thing was it knew Mandark and it was somehow recognized his glasses. Olga took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"I'm Olga Astronomonvo. Mandark was my brother and I came here trying to find answers about the people his been working with."

"So your Mandark's little sister. He mentioned you once." Said the robot.

"You...knew my brother?" Asked Olga.

"I did, he helped improve my armor and the armor of the other Cluster Robots."

"Who...are you exactly." Asked Olga as she felt her fear die down a little.

"I'm Samantha and I'm a cyborg. I also used to be a member of the people your brother worked with." Said Samantha as she handed Olga the cellphone.

"What do you mean used to be a member?" Asked Olga as she stood up to face the cyborg.

"A member of the group named Bell betrayed me and nearly killed me. So now I want revenge on her." Said Samantha.

"Whose Bell?" Asked Olga.

"A little white haired version of those Powerpuf Girls. Come to think of it she and your brother hung out a lot, though I'm not sure what there relationship was like." Said Samantha.

"Can you tell me about the rest of the people, my brother worked for? I'm friends with the Powerpuff Girls and I'm sure they'd be happy to take down the Darkstar Council for you. " Asked Olga.

"Sorry, but I ain't squealing on them. The only person I'm after is Bell and if you want to know more about her relationship with your brother, why don't you use his glasses to find out." Said Samantha.

"His glasses?" Asked Olga.

"Yeah those aren't ordinary glasses. Those things are a high tech piece of technology, that are very durable. How else do you think they survived, when the lab exploded." Said Samantha.

Olga studied her brother's glasses and then she carefully place them over her eyes. At first everything was foggy, but then everything cleared up and something scanned Olga's eyes.

"Recognized Olga Astronomonvo." Said a computerized voice.

A few scanner like devices popped up before Olga's eyes and a few files did to. Olga careful lifted lifted her finger up and swiped her fingers over the glasses selecting a video file. It appeared to be a bunch of video archives of some kind. Olga began to go through some of the files, until she found one that caught her interest. It was a video of Mandark walking through the woods. The camera was Mandark's glasses and he was looking down as he walked.

"Hi there!" Said a cheery voice from above.

Mandark looked up to see a girl with white hair floating above him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bell and I'm here to help you." Said Bell with a smile.

"Go away...I don't want any help." Muttered Mandark.

"Ah there's no need to be sad." Said Bell as she floated down and landed in front of Mandark.

"Leave me alone." Said Mandark.

"Your not acting like the guy, my daddy believes you to be, Susan or do you prefer Mandark?" Said Bell.

"How...do you know my birth name?" Asked Mandark.

"Oh daddy has been watching you for a long time, he says your a better scientist then that Dexter boy will ever be and that you have a lot of potential." Said Bell.

"If I'm so great...then how come I ended up killing one of the people I cared about most?" Asked Mandark.

"You mean Dee Dee. That wasn't your fault Susan, it was Dexter's fault. Dexter's the one who insulted you, because of your name had long hair, and wore pink clothes. His the one that rejected your friendship and denied to teach you about science. And if Dexter was truly Dee Dee's brother, he would have loved and protected her better, instead of letting her die." Said Bell.

"Your...right!" Gasped Mandark.

"You going to let that meany Dexter get away with all that, or are you going to get back up and get revenge on him?" Asked Bell.

"I will have my revenge! Dexter shall suffer for what he did, before I take his life!" Declared Mandark with a new burst of life and energy.

The video ended and Olga starred into space. It all made since. Mandark had been lured back into his revenge seeks ways by Bell. It was her fault Mandark was dead! Olga clenched her teeth and bit her lip.

"You going to get revenge on Bell?" Asked Samantha as she studied Olga.

"I do. It's all her fault my brother went and got himself killed in the first place!" Spat Olga.

"Well I can help you with that. You and I share a common enemy and I'm more then happy to help you destroy Bell." Said Samantha.

"Destroy...her?" Asked Olga.

"Yeah! Destroy her! She deserves it! Those Powerpuff Girls don't have the guts to kill Bell, but I do. Bell will just get a slap on the wrist and thrown in jail, where she'll probably breakout and cause more trouble. I'll permanently shut her down. You want revenge for what happened to your brother?" Said Samantha.

Olga thought this over and then she nodded her head.

"Good. Now I'll only agree to help you get revenge if you promise not to tell the Powerpuff Girls, or anyone else where I'm hiding." Said Samantha as she offered Olga her hand.

"Deal." Said Olga as she shook Samantha's hand.

A deal had been made.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Stronger

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 11 Getting Stronger

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After making a deal with Samantha, Olga went home and it was there she made a vow to become stronger, so she could get revenge on Bell. Olga also went through a few more video files on her brothers glasses, that showed him meeting Dr. Alexander Megalos for the first time and then meeting Samantha and helping upgrade the armor on her cyborg parts, along with several other Cluster robots.

"You...got mixed in with the wrong kind of people brother. If...only you told me what happened with Dee Dee, maybe I could have helped you, but you...just closed yourself off from me and the rest of the world. Your...a fool, who threw his life away for some stupid revenge, but I still love you and I will avenge you." Said Olga as a few tears fell from her eyes.

The next day at school Samantha decided to sign up for kendo and martial arts lessons from Sensei Jack. Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls happened to be walking down the hallway and saw Olga sign up for the lessons.

"Never took you for a person who wanted to learn how to fight." Said Buttercup,

"Well we...live in a dangerous world these days and I thought it was best that I learn, how to defend myself." Said Olga.

"That does make sense." Said Blossom.

"So what's new with you?" Asked Olga.

"Well a crazy cyborg villain broke out of the government's custody and now we're trying to find her." Said Buttercup.

Olga paled slightly at this news, but kept a straight face.

"Her names Samantha and we want to help her." Said Blossom.

"Help her?! Are you nuts?! She tried to vaporize me and then slit your throat!" Exclaimed Buttercup.

"Yes I know what Samantha tried to do to you and me, but you saw the video Nora showed us. Samantha's been through a lot and it scarred her both psychically and mentally. She needs help Buttercup, not someone to beat her up. If we help Samantha and befriend her, she can tell us who she's working for." Said Blossom.

"Can you fill me in on what happened to this Samantha person?" Asked Olga.

Blossom filled Olga in about the video she and the others watched and how Samantha became a cyborg. Olga was stunned by this news and then she realized maybe, she could help Samantha in someway, by being her friend. The bell then rang and everyone went to class.

At Moose Jaw Heights, Betty had awaken from her coma and began to recall what happened to her and her crew. Betty was grief stricken and angry, so she went down to the training room to train and blow off some steam. Amazo was watching Betty as she dodged trying lasers and fought training robots.

"You believe the deaths of your friends was due to you not being strong enough." Said Amazo.

"That's right. If I had been stronger and more agile, I would have been able to save Sparky and X-5." Said Betty as she kicked the last training robot and knocked it down.

"Your reasoning is highly illogical. The enemy was simple to strong for you to beat. What your are going through is survivors guilt." Said Amazo.

"So what if I am?" Asked Betty as she turned to face Amazo.

"I've been through your memories Betty. I know your crew wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their deaths. They sacrificed themselves, so that you may live." Said Amazo simply.

Betty looked at Amazo not sure what to say. DeGill marched into the trying room and Betty saluted him.

"I have a new assignment for you Atomic Betty." Said DeGill.

"Does it involve Vexcus?" Asked Betty.

"No. Vexcus's trail went cold, but there's been a lot of chatter going on in the universe about her lately. The assignment I have for you might have a connection to Vexcus's but it needs some more looking into and that's where you come in." Said DeGill.

"What's the assignment?" Asked Betty.

"Your going to be a transfer student to Megaville Elementary. There's been a lot of strange things going on over there and I need you to investigate it." Said DeGill.

"You can count on me sir." Said Betty with a salute.

"I'm also going to send Amazo to back you up." Said DeGill.

"I suppose that makes sense." Said Betty.

"Good the two of you are dismissed." Said DeGill as he left the training room.

Betty soon left the traing room followed by Amazo.

At Jack's dojo, Olga dressed in kendo gear hit the ground with a thud, for what seemed like the dozenth time. Buttercup stood a few feet away dressed in kendo gear and smirking a little.

"You had enough?" Asked Buttercup.

"Not...quit yet." Said Olga as she shot to her feet and swung her kendo sword at Buttercup.

Buttercup easily blocked the blow and twisted her body making Olga's momentum send her crashing to the ground. Olga laid on the ground breathing hard. Jack ended the session and helped Olga to her feet and fetched her some water, before they sat on a bench.

"I...lost again." Muttered Olga.

"You did, but your getting better. Tell what you have learned so far." Said Jack.

"I learned...that I'm weak." Said Olga as she starred at the ground.

"Your not weak Olga, you have only just began to learn kendo. No one is good at their first attempt at something." Said Jack.

"But...I need to become stronger, so I can protect myself and protect the people I care about." Said Olga.

What Olga said was partially true.

"Olga it takes time to gain strength. You will gain it, but only through hard work, diligence, and confidence in yourself." Explained Jack.

"Alright, I'll do as you say Sensei." Said Olga with a bow.

For the next several days Olga trained and strengthen her body with ballet and kendo and hand to hand combat lessons from Jack. Olga's new interest in becoming stronger caught Dexter's attention and he sensed there that Olga was up to something and there was something she was hiding from him. Dexter made a mental note to talk to Olga about het training. As Olga trained, Samantha would do some training of her own. The cyborg would sneak outside the lab at night and go about fighting criminals and gangs as she looked for signs of the Darkstar Council's movements, but couldn't find anything. Also Samantha found a costume store and grabbed a red cat face mask, that had a Cheshire Cat grin on it. Samantha put on the mask every time, before she headed out and people started calling her the Scarlet Cat. As time went by both Olga and Samantha became stronger in their own ways and soon their strength would be put to the test.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Beginning of a Vigilante

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 12 Beginning of a Vigilante

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was out at night traveling through Megaville in her Scarlet Cat outfit. The cyborg though back to the first time, she put on the mask and stopped her first criminals. It had been a few weeks back and Samantha had been sneaking through the streets, when she caught sight of her reflection in a store window. Samantha knew she needed to hide her face from the public to avoid attracting attention from any government agents or any heroes. The cyborg spotted a costume shop and decided to go inside, using her tentacle arm to pick the lock to enter the shop. Samantha began to explore the mask section of the shop, when she came across a red cat face mask with a big Cheshire Cat grin on it. The cyborg placed the mask over her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad. It goes with my clothes." Said Samantha as she pushed her hair back and brought her hoodie up.

It was then that Samantha heard a crash from outside and went to the window to see six large men with Purple Dragon tattoos on their right arm swagger down the street as if they owned it. The men were armed with bats and knifes and dressed in ripped jeans and black sleeveless shirts. A couple of old people fearfully ran into a building as the men walked by and towards a bakery.

"These fools refuse to pay for protection. I say we toast them!" Said one man as he pulled out a bottle with a ragged stuffed into it.

The man then pulled out a litter and lit the rag prepared to throw the bottle at the bakery. Samantha frittered her teeth in anger at this. Back, when she was just a human, Samantha would have run or joined forces with men like this, but now she was a cyborg with a strong body and she could do something against men like these. Without much thought Samantha raced out of the costume store with super human speed. Samantha reached the man with the bottle and yanked it right out of his hand with ease.

"What the?!" Sputtered the man as he turned to face Samantha.

"Anyone tell you idiots it's not a good idea to play with fire?" Asked Samantha as she clenched her hand around the rag and snuffed out the fire.

"Who are you supposed to be, a superhero?" Asked one of the other men.

"Nope, I'm the person, whose fixing to beat the tar out of you." Said Samantha as she pulled the rag out of the bottle and tossed it to the side.

"Girl your messing with the Purple Dragons! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave." Said one of the men.

"Oh the Purple Dragons, I'm shacking in my boots! Shouldn't you guys be in New York, getting beat up by talking turtles and guys wearing hockey mask?" Said Samantha.

"Oh your dead!" Snarled one of the men as he lunged at Samantha.

Samantha tossed the bottle's contents into the charging man's face dousing him in gasoline. The man staggered back sputtering and clawing at his eyes. Samantha then hurled the bottle at the man striking him in the head with a loud thunk and knocking him down. The other men starred down at their down companion and charged at Samantha. One man swung a bat at the cyborg, but she shattered the wooden weapon to bits with her fist, before she delivered a kick to the man's chest breaking a few of his ribs and knocking him to the ground in a senseless heap. Samantha then punched one of the other men in the face breaking his nose and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Taste my blade!" Yelled one of the men as he leaped at Samantha and stabbed her in the chest with a knife.

The knife ripped a hole in Samantha's jacket, but failed to pierce her armor body. The blade hit the metal and shattered to bits. The man starred at his broken blade in shock.

"Man I like that jacket, you jerk." Said Samantha as she slammed her fist into the man's jaw knocking several of his teeth out as he hit the ground.

The remains two men looked at their defeated comrades and took off running. Samantha decided to let the two go and went about gathering the beaten men and leaned them against a building. It was then that Samantha heard the screech of tires and turned to see a large black van charging at her, with one of the men she let escape at the wheel and the other sitting in the passengers seat. Samantha braced herself, firmly placed her feet on the ground, and raised both her arms up at the charging car. The car slammed into Samantha and pushed her back several feet, before she stopped herself and began pushing back against the car. The tires burned and smoked as the car tried to run the cyborg over, but she was to strong. Samantha then raised her left arm and slammed her fist down, onto the car's hood busting the engine and activating the car's airbags. The driver and passenger yelled in surprise as the airbags slammed into them and pinned them to their seats as the car died. Samantha then ripped the car doors off, yanked the two men out, and delivered a powerful punch to both of them knocking them both out. A bunch of people began to poke their heads out of some windows and stare at Samantha and the defeated Purple Dragons. A few brave citizens came out to approach Samantha.

"Well I guess that takes care of that?" Said Samantha as she dusted herself off and prepared to leave the scene.

"Wait! Who are you?" Asked a middle aged women.

Samantha looked at the gathered people as she tried to think of a name to give herself. The cyborg glanced at a store window at herself and got struck with inspiration.

"I'm Scarlet Cat."

With that said Samantha used her super speed and strength to leave the scene. The cyborg heard some cheering from the crowd and praise for taking down the Purple Dragons. Samantha returned to the lab, where she waited for Olga to come visit her and patch up her jacket. The cyborg showed Olga her mask and told her about her little adventure. Olga was impressed and she complimented Samantha's superhero name, before telling her about her day and training. Samantha later, began to go out at night with her Scarlet Cat outfit and began taking down criminals and gangs. They didn't offer to much of a challenge to Samantha, but at least they were helping her keep her skills sharp and work out some stress.

Back in the present Samantha had just climbed onto the roof of a building and was now jumping from building to building. A gust of wind blew a newspaper past Samantha and she reached out and caught it as she landed on another roof to read it. The top article had the words "Scarlet Cat: Vigilante or Violent Sociopath".

"What a load of garbage! So I badly beat a few criminals, big deal! Guys like Batman and a bunch of other heroes do stuff like that all the time. I haven't killed anyone!" Grumbled Samantha as she crumbled the newspaper and tossed it off the roof.

Samantha went about on, her little patrol, unaware that she was going to face a real challenge real soon.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Bully Rescue

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 13 Bully Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha went about her patrol as she thought of some recent events. The cyborg had managed to find a power generator in the lab that was in tack and manage to get it working again, so now she had a power source to charge her cyborg parts, whenever they needed charging. She also found a charger for Mandark's glasses and gave them to Olga. After a bit more of scavenging, Samantha found a locker that had a mostly completed pair of weapon gauntlets similar to the ones Mandark put on for battle. Samantha went out fixing them up and planned to give them to Olga. A few rooftops later, Samantha stopped to look down at the street below and caught her reflection in a an old window. Samantha pulled down, her hood and removed her mask to look at her face. It still a monstrous sight of machinery, but now the eyes were green. It had taken Samantha a while, but she figured out to change her eye colors. The cyborg starred at her reflection for a few minutes and then she put the mask back on. Samantha had grown comfortable wearing the mask lately, it allowed her not to look at the nightmarish thing that was her face and it hid her identity.

"I'm a monster playing hero." Muttered Samantha.

There was the sound of crashing cars off in the distance and Samantha decided to go check it out.

In another part of town, Suzy and her friend Tootie were walking down the street talking. The two girls had part time jobs at the school newsletter and we're looking for something interesting to take a picture of for tomorrow's paper. The two of them were talking, when they heard a enormous crash. Curious as to what it was the two girls raced towards the direction and found an armored car laying on it's side with a enormous hole ripped into it.

"What could have done this?" Asked a stunned Tootie.

"Don't know, but this is front page news." Said Suzy as she took her cellphone and began taking pictures.

It was then a enormous figure marched out of the hole in the armored car carrying two large bags of money. The girls both let out a frightful gasp at the figure, who looked like he was part man and part bull wearing a shirt with a big E on the center.

"What is that thing?" Said Suzy.

"I...think that's Francis." Said Tootie looking stunned.

"That bully that got kicked out for school a few months back?" Asked Suzy.

"The same one, though I have no idea how he turned into that thing." Said Tootie.

It was then that the man bull noticed the girls and faced them.

"Oh...um hi Francis." Said Tootie with a nervous smile.

"I'm not Francis anymore. I'm Bull-E!" Declared the monster.

"What's the E stand for?" Asked Suzy trying to buy some time.

"E is the third third letter in due and the second letter in dead. Which is what you two are going to be." Said Bull-E with a grin.

"E is also the first letter in evil." Said Suzy.

"Huh, your right." Said as he stopped to ponder this.

Suzy grabbed Tootie by the arm and the two of them took off running. Bull-E saw this and let out an angry roar as he took off after the girls intending to impale them with his horns. The girls screamed as Bull-E closed in on them. Just when it looked like they were fixing to be hit by the horns something red scooped swooped in and pulled the girls out of the way. Bull-E only had time to blink in confusion as his momentum caused him to crash into a brick wall and destroy it. A few yards away, Samantha stood by holding both Tootie and Suzy by their shirts. The cyborg placed off the girls on the ground and turned to face the destroyed wall.

"You two should get out of here. Things are about to get tough." Said Samantha.

"You saved us!" Said Tootie with awe and admiration.

"Your that vigilante. Scarlet Cat." Said Suzy.

"I am." Said Samantha.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Tootie with a bow as she shook Samantha's hand.

"Eh, it's what I do." Said Samantha.

There came a loud roaring from the building Bull-E had crashed into and a few seconds later the villain stomped out ready to fight. Bull-E spotted Samantha and his eyes narrowed.

"Bull-E hate the color RED!"

"And I hate guys, who smell like cow pies." Said Samantha.

Bull-E snorted angrily as he prepared to charge. Suzy and Tootie quickly got away from Samantha and hid behind a parked car. Suzy pulled out her cellphone and turned on the video camera to record the fight. Bull-E charged at Samantha at full speed. The cyborg stood her ground and waited at the last moment and then she sidestepped the charging monster and tripped him. Bull-E crashed to the ground face first with a thud, but quickly got to his feet. Samantha charged at Bull-E and delivered a powerful punch to his gut, making him grunt in pain. Bull-E took a wild swing at Samantha, but she dodged the blow and delivered a few more powerful punches to Bull-E body making him stagger back, but the monster just shook the blows off.

"This guy is tough, he has a thick body and he must have a high tolerance to pain. His not quit as strong as the Powerpuf Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, but his not going to go down easy. I could use my weapons on him, but then someone would see them and know I'm a cyborg. My punches can beat this guy, but it'll take to long and another hero could show up. I need to finish this quickly." Thought Samantha as she dodged another punch and delivered a punch to Bull-E's nose making him stagger back and grunt.

Bull-E shot forward and delivered a powerful punch to Samantha's chest that sent her crashing into the side of a park van. Tootie and Suzy winched as they saw Samantha hit the car with a loud clang and laid in the wrecked side of it. Bull-E cheered in victory, but then he saw Samantha pull herself out of the wreckage with ease.

"Nice shot cow boy, but I'm afraid you won't be getting rid of me that easily." Said Samantha.

Bull-E roared as he charged at Samantha, but she just leaped over him and Bull-E crashed into the van. Samantha landed on the ground and spotted a fire hydrant and a lamppost and that gave her an idea. The cyborg headed over to the hydrant and stood next to it. Bull-E pulled himself from the wreckage and charged at the cyborg. Samantha punch the side of the hydrant off causing a burst of water to shoot out a hit Bull-E drenching him, but nor really slowing him down. The cyborg hero went over to the lamppost, cracked through the metal housing and yanked out a sparking cable. As Bull-E reached Samantha and prepared to attack her, she slammed the sparking cable into the villain's chest shocking him greatly and making all his hair stand up. After a few seconds Bull-E collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap. Samantha yanked the cable out of the lamppost and used it to hogtie Bull-E. After making sure Bull-E was secure Samantha decided to leave the scene. Tootie and Suzy came out from behind the parked car and looked at the unconscious Bull-E. It looked like they had the front page picture and a story. The girls had witnessed a real superhuman brawl.

"That Scarlet Cat is really something." Said Suzy.

"We need to tell more people about her." Said Tootie.

"Agreed." Said Suzy.

The two of them headed to their homes. Suzy posted a video of the fight and it went viral. The Scarlet Cat was becoming famous in a way she didn't expect.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Controversy and Arguments

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 14 Controversy and Arguments

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At school there was a bunch of students looking at their cellphones and computers. The thing that was the source of the commotion was a video of Scarlet Cat fighting Bull-E. Tootie and Suzy had become a bit famous, since they witness the fight and recorded it. There was a lot a talk about how cool Scarlet Cat was.

The Powerpuff Girls were sitting at a lunch table, with Dexter, Otto, and Olga and they were all watching the video of the fight.

"Man that new hero, is pretty tough. She took a pretty big blow, but managed to get back up and knocked that oversize bull out!" Said Buttercup with a little admiration.

Blossom and Dexter paused the video and studied the form of Scarlet Cat. The two of them exchanged looks thinking the same thing.

"What's up?" Asked Bubbles.

"We believe, we have a pretty good idea on who Scarlet Cat is." Said Blossom.

"Who?" Asked Otto.

"We think it's Samantha." Said Blossom.

Olga's eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly calmed down. Buttercup looked at her sister doubtful.

"What makes you think that?"

Dexter decided to explain their reasoning.

"You see a few weeks back, I got a call from Coop about seeing a giant robot, Samantha piloted during the battle with Mandark, flying over the city with several government jets and the Rowdyruff Boys chasing after it. I came to the conclusion that the robot was being piloted by Samantha, so I instructed Coop to follow, but not to engage unless the robot attacked him or the city. The robot was shot down outside the city and when the government people searched the wreckage they couldn't find any trace of Samantha, meaning she must have jumped out of the robot at some point. Some time later this Scarlet Cat hero shows up on the street and starts taking down criminals. The disappearance of Samantha and the appearance of this new hero are way to much of a coincidence. Samantha is the Scarlet Cat."

"Yeah...but why is she fighting crime, wouldn't she go back to the people she worked with?" Asked Buttercup.

"I'm not sure, why Samantha's fighting crime, but I do know that Bell betrayed her and basically left her for dead." Said Blossom.

"We need to find her and try to convince her to side with us. I'm sure Samantha would agree to help us, since she seems to have no loyalty to her masters, since Bell betrayed her." Said Dexter.

"That's stupid! That psycho cyborg nearly killed me and your girlfriend! I refuse to work with her and the only reason I would have to look for that psycho is to pound her and have her thrown in jail or a scrape heap." Said Buttercup.

Olga looked slightly annoyed by this, but no one noticed her expression. Blossom looked at her sister solemnly.

"I understand your anger Buttercup. Your life was almost taken by Samantha as well as mine. However let's not forget what we learned about Samantha from the professor and the other scientist. Samantha suffered both physically and emotionally from the incident that turned her into a cyborg. She lost everyone she cared about and her humanity, that's something that really scars the mind. After Samantha was turned into a cyborg, someone took advantage of her physical and emotional state and turned her into a weapon. That same person, probably talked her into doing all those horrible things. What Samantha needs is someone to be her friend and treat her like a person, instead of a weapon." Said Blossom.

Buttercup just crossed her arms and scowled.

"Well I'm not going to be her friend." She muttered.

Olga smiled slightly at this before she looked at her watch and decided to head to the dojo to train. Dexter watched her go and he told the others he had to do something, before he left and went after Olga. The boy genius caught up to Olga in the hallway.

"Olga I need to have a word with you." Said Dexter.

"What is it?" Asked Olga.

"I've noticed that you've been training a lot in the dojo. You wish to become stronger, but I think your not simply doing all this training, just to learn to defend yourself." Said Dexter.

"Your...right. I'm becoming stronger so I can get revenge on the person responsible for my brother's death." Said Olga.

"Who?" Asked Dexter.

"Bell." Said Olga.

"How do you know this?" Asked Dexter.

Olga pulled out Mandark's glasses and showed them to Dexter.

"Olga...you can't handle someone like Bell. She's just as strong as Blossom and her sisters. I know you desire revenge, like your brother, but if you pursue this desire you will meet a horrible end just like Mandark." Said Dexter with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm not a fool Dexter I know I can't beat Bell in a fight, but I'm going to become stronger so I can aid someone who can. There's a difference between my brother's desire for revenge and my own. My brother became a monster and went after innocent people for petty reasons, I on the other hand am a person going after a monster that threatens the people I care about. Otto showed me the last fight between you and Mandark and he also showed me what happened to Dee Dee. It's true that you insulted my brother a long time ago, but that gave him no excuse to try to kill you. Your sister is dead because of my...brother and you nearly lost Blossom. Though I love my brother...there no denying that he was a horrible monster in the end. I'm after revenge Dexter, but my cause is righteous." Said Olga.

"Who...are you aiding to fight Bell?" Asked Dexter.

"A friend, but I'm not going to tell you who it is. I made a promise." Said Olga as she turned to leave.

"Olga wait! Let's talk this out." Said Dexter.

"I know you care about me Dexter and that kiss we shared, when we both thought we were going to die was really special. Your a good man Dexter, but I saw how cried when you thought Blossom was dead. You really love her and I can see she loves you back. I can't hold a candle to the love you two have and to...be honest I'm happy for the both of you." Said Olga before she walked away.

Dexter silently watched Olga walk away not sure what to do.

Miles away at the house of Nora Wakeman, Weasel walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Nora answered the door and saw Weasel.

"Hello Nora thank you for agreeing to see me." Said Weasel.

"Your welcome." Said Nora as she let Weasel into the house.

The two of them sat in the living room facing one another.

"I just want to start by saying that Brisbaine is up to something bad and I believe that Samantha is somehow a key part of his plans. I have no intention of helping Brisbane and I wish to help Samantha and keep her safe. To do that I wish to learn more about her, why did you and the other scientist save her, and how did she end up with Megalos?" Said Weasel.

"Well I thank you for your honesty. As to why me and several of my fellow scientist saved Samantha, well...we found her on the verge of death in a city that had been struck hard in the Kilobot incident. I was leading the Skyway Patrol forces in the elimination of the Kilobots and a search for any survivors. I saw so much death...that death. It was a miracle that Samantha was still alive, when she was brought in. I was shocked that the child was still alive, but I realized she wouldn't survive with her body in its current condition. I called upon Utonium, Membrane, Ghastly, and Megalos to help me rebuild and save Samantha's life by turning her into a cyborg. I didn't want to see anyone else die from that incident. After Samantha was fully healed we began to discuss, who would take her in. Ghastly couldn't do it because we believed her boyfriend Hector would use Samantha for a crazy scheme to try and takeover the world, Utonium had a violent lab monkey named Jojo, Membrane believed his son would try to use Samantha for a crazy scheme to hunt and fight aliens, I couldn't do it because I had several robots under construction and considering it was robots that fatally injured Samantha in the first place I thought it might put her in a state of shock. In the end Megalos volunteered to adopt Samantha. It seemed like the right choice at the time." Said Nora.

"That explains a lot." Said Weasel.

Weasel then showed Nora the list of items Brisbaine had been gathering, which now included schematics for Membrane's Megaboy 3000, Utonium's power suit, the Fenton's Ecto-Skeleton, and Ghastly's Samurai Exoskeleton and B1X9000 robot body.

"Just what in the world is Brisbaine planning to do with all this?" Asked Nora.

"I honestly have no idea, but it's certainly not for anything good. I can tell you that much." Said Weasel.

"Well I agree that we need to find Samantha. There one place she might go...though it's a long shot. We're going to need to do a little traveling and set up some surveillance." Said Nora.

"Then let's get to it." Said Weasel.

The two scientist shook hands.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Working in the Shadows

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 15 Working in Shadows

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Brisbaine sat behind his desk in his office going over some schematics on his computer. A TV on the wall showed a news report about Scarlet Cat stopping Bull-E. The news vaguely interested Brisbaine. He already figured out that Samantha was Scarlet Cat and so did Brick. The Rowdyruff leader had asked for permission to go out and recapture Samantha, but Brisbaine said there was no need to, since Samantha was in the city playing hero. Brisbaine had the Rowdyruffs test fight a series of robots, he created from blueprints of Samantha's cyborg body. The robots resembled Samantha with her full robot body exposed, minus the hair. Brisbaine watched as the Rowdyruffs fought three of the robots and at first the robots seemed to be evenly matched with the boys, but the boys soon turned the tide with their tactics and desire to win. The robots were defeated and this made Brisbaine realize, that though the robots were tough and programmed with the latest weapons and battle computers, they lacked creative thinking and a human desire to win. Samantha had both these qualities and though, she had lost the test battle against the Rowdyruff Boys, she gave them more trouble then the robots had. Brisbaine now knew that he needed Samantha's mind to make his new robots into a better fighting force one that possessed human elements as well as machine elements.

Brisbaine planned to create a large fighting force of the robots and have the Rowdyruffs serve as his generals. The scientist made mental notes to plan for Samantha's capture at a later date as he went through some other files. A report of a device called a Molecular Destabilizer being stolen from a weapons lab, brought a frown to Brisbaine's face. The Molecular Destabilizer was a device that Brisbaine was planning to add to a special project he was working on and now it was gone. Brisbaine didn't want to draw to much attention to the recapture of the device by sending the Rowdyruff Boys in and he didn't feel like sending soldiers out or hiring mercenaries to get the job done. What Brisbaine needed was someone strong, capable, and didn't ask questions. The scientist began to scroll through a list of heroes on his computer, until he came across a hero named Misty. According to her file Misty was a powerful being, who did jobs for money. Brisbaine made a mental note to send one of his underlings to get in contact with Misty and hire her for the job of retrieving the Molecular Destabilizer.

The day went on, until a secretary came into the office and informed Brisbaine that a crate from Tremorton had arrived. Brisbaine left his office and headed down to a storage room, where two guards stood nearby. The scientist dismissed the guards, before he headed into the storage room to find a crate. Brisbaine removed the lid and looked inside to see two dresses with shiny white blue crystals sawn into them. The scientist carefully removed the dresses and studied the crystals in the fabric.

"Pip Crystals. One of the most dangerous items in the universe and a couple of dumb teenagers threw that power away because they wanted to keep up with the latest trend. Well their loss and stupidity are my gain. I now have the perfect power source for my project." Said Brisbaine as he began to carefully pull the crystals out of the fabric and place them in a grey metal box.

An hour later all the crystals were removed and Brisbaine had what was left of the dresses thrown away. Brisbaine carried the box with the crystals back to his personal lab and placed them in a safe. The scientist then looked at a bunch of his robots, who were standing nearby in standby mode. Soon, Brisbaine would be an unstoppable and the world would have a true force of power to protect it. A new age was coming and Brisbaine planned to be the one to bring it.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 BRA

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 16 BRA

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was yet on another patrol as she went about jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As she traveled Samantha thought about some recent events. The news about Samantha's superhero persona becoming popular was a bit of a shock to the cyborg. She didn't think she would become super popular for just beating a dumb super villain. Also the gauntlets Samantha had been working for Olga were almost ready to be used. Then there was the issue of going after Bell. As long as she was at Black Eden it was impossible to go after her. Bell needed to be outside the base, then Samantha and Olga could go after her.

Samantha landed on a roof and removed her mask to look up at the night sky and glance at her reflection in a window. Not much had changed about the cyborg, except for, her eyes. They now looked ver human as a result of Samantha experimenting with her eye functions. The cyborg starred at her human eyes in the monstrous metal thing that was her face.

"Nice night for a little star gazing." Said a voice not to far from Samantha.

Samantha whirled around to see a young man sitting on the edge of the roof. The man smiled at Samantha and waved at her not seeming to be startled or frightened by Samantha's appearance.

"Who are you?" Asked Samantha.

"You may call me Naga and I'm just a wandering out for a little stroll."

"You don't seem to be freaked out by my appearance." Said Samantha.

"That is because I'm not looking out your outer self I'm looking at your inner self through your eyes. You have very nice eyes by the way." Said Naga.

"Um...thank you. So what do you mean by looking at my inner self?" Said Samantha.

"I can see your very soul." Said Naga.

"And what exactly do you see?" Asked Samantha.

"That you've had a hard life and experienced many terrible traumas. Your confused as to why your still alive, while those closest to you are not and you desire revenge on someone who did you a great wrong. Deep down I see your a good person, who wants to help others." Said Naga.

"Ok wise guy, how do you know all that stuff? I don't buy that who,e you being able to my soul crap through my eyes jumbo." Said Samantha as she took on a defensive stance.

"I know because I can see your soul through your eyes, also an angel told me about you." Said Naga.

"That angel again! Why doesn't she mind her own business! If your a friend of hers then get the hell out of my sight!" Snarled Samantha.

"Fine. Fine. But let me tell this one thing first. Revenge isn't going to make you feel better and it isn't going to fill the hole in your heart." Said Naga.

"Of course it will make me feel better! That brat betrayed me and killed me! Ever since I became a cyborg the world has screwed me over one way or another, but not anymore! I'm taking control of my life and getting back at the unfairness of the world and nothing you say is going to change that!" Declared Samantha.

"You have a right to be angry for all that has happened to you, but there's more to life then just revenge." Said Naga as he stood up.

"Yeah whatever." Grumbled Samantha as she turned to look at the city down below.

When Samantha turned back to face Naga there was no sign of him. The cyborg just rolled her eyes and put her mask back on to continue patrolling the city. An hour later Samantha came across an electronic store that was being robbed. Out of the store marched out four teenage boys wearing jeans, football jerseys, and bright pink bras on the outside and carrying stolen bags of loot. Samantha leaped down and confronted the teens.

"Alright ladies your under arrest for stealing and bad fashion sense." Said Samantha.

"It's Scarlet Cat!" Shouted one of the teens.

"Don't worry bro we have BRAS we can take her." Said another teen.

"Yeah I can clearly see your wearing bras and I don't really care if your a man or a women, I'm still going to beat you." Said Samantha.

"Will see about that! Battle Ready Armor activate!" Shouted one of the teens.

Samantha watched as the bras became black and metallic and then what appeared to be some kind of armor spread out and cover the teens body. Soon the four teens had body armor that made them look like a cross between a samurai and a ninja.

"Well that's something." Said Samantha.

"Attack!" Roared one of the teens.

The teens charged forward and began to attack. Samantha dodged a wild punch by one of the teens, but another punched her in the chest and caused her to stumble back a few feet. The armor apparently gave the teens a degree of super strength. The teen that hit Samantha leaped at her to deliver another punch, but she deflected with her arm and delivered a kick to the teen's chest sending him crashing into one of his friends. Another teen clanked his feet together and jets of flames shot out of his armored boots allowing him to fly in the air. Samantha watched as the teen rose into the air and then he flew at her. The teen raised his arms and two lasers guns appeared on his wrist and he began to fire at Samantha. The cyborg dodged out of the way as the teen flew by. The teen spun around and came for another pass, but Samantha was ready for him. Samantha sidestepped the teen and grabbed him by his ankle as he flew by. The rockets on his armor sputtered as Samantha held him in place.

"Let go!" Shouted the teen as he tried to point his lasers at Samantha.

"Ok." Said Samantha as she twisted her body to the side and released the teen.

The teen didn't have time to react as his rockets kicked in and sent him flying and crashing into the two teens Samantha had knocked down earlier. The three teens laid on the ground moaning. The last teen charged at Samantha and the two of them locked hands and began to grapple with one another. Samantha gave the BRA credit, though the armor wasn't quit as strong as her cyborg body, it was still a tough piece of tech. The cyborg decided to end the fight by slammed her head into the teen's face and knocked him to the ground in a senseless heap. Samantha studied the armor with her scanners and figured out to deactivate it by sending a light electrical pulse through it. The BRA deactivated and changed back into a normal looking pink bra.

"Olga could use this." Thought Samantha as she removed the BRA from the teen.

Seeing that the teens no longer presented a threat, Samantha decided to leave the scene and head back to the lab. She was going to do a little modification to the BRA for Olga.

Miles away at the Metroville Maximum Security Prison, Bull-E was angrily pacing around his tight metal cell. The mutant had tried to smash his way out, but the walls and doors were to think. Bull-E was trapped. The villain continued to pace his cell until he heard a sizzling sound coming from his toilet. The mutant turned to stare at the toilet and saw the ground around it bubble and then the ground and toilet collapsed and a hole appeared in the cell. A big scaly green fishlike creature with black sludge on it's body crawled out of the hole and stood before Bull-E. The newcomer was about as big and muscular as Bull-E.

"Gill." Said Bull-E with a grunt.

"Come on Bull-E the boss and the docs are waiting for us." Said Gill as he indicated the hole.

Bull-E jumped down the hole and Gill followed. The two entered a tunnel and after some traveling Gill collapsed the tunnel behind them as they reached a river a few miles outside the prison. The mutants followed the river to some woods and escaped.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Armored Up

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 17 Armored Up

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha returned to the lab and went about modifying the BRA. After a few hours of intense work it was ready and so were the gauntlets. Olga would now have something that would help be on a more even playing field with Bell. Samantha decided to call it a night and hooked herself up to the generator to recharge. The next day Olga came to the lab and Samantha decided to present her with the BRA first.

"Your giving me a bra?" Asked Olga as she studied the pink bra.

"It's not what you think. Just go put it on and then come back out." Said Samantha.

Olga got behind a wrecked wall and began to remove her school shirt and bra. The girl then put on the bra Samantha gave her and then she put on her shirt and stepped out from behind the wall to face the cyborg.

"Alright just say Battle Ready Armor Go." Said Samantha.

"Battle Ready Armor Go!" Said Olga.

At first nothing happened, but then black body armor began to spread out and over Olga's body and clothes. After a few seconds Olga was soon covered by a suit of black and pink samurai armor complete with a helmet. Olga starred at the armor in shock.

"This is amazing! Did you build this?" Said Olga as she looked at Samantha.

"Na. I took it off of a dumb guy who was using it to rob an electronic store, though I did modify it a little. The guy who used to have, had to wear on the outside of his clothes, which made him look pretty dumb, when it just looked like a normal bra. It's modified now to work underneath your clothes now." Said Samantha.

"Well I like it. Thanks." Said Olga.

"Glad you like it. Now there's something else I have for." Said Samantha as she pulled out two black and pink metal gauntlets.

Olga starred at the gauntlets in awe as she recognized them as something she saw her brother and Dexter wear in battle.

"These were your brother's spare gauntlets. They weren't quit finished when I found them, so I finished them. They're yours." Said Samantha as she handed the gauntlets to Olga.

Olga carefully put the gauntlets on and activated them. The gauntlets glowed a faint pink and Olga went about seeing what functions they had. A blow torch appeared on the back of her left gauntlet, then a laser, and a drill. A slot on his right gauntlet opened up and a strange grey cylinder device popped out and into Olga's hand. Olga studied the cylinder device and saw a switch on the side, so she flipped it. A glowing beam of pink energy beam emerged from the cylinder. The beam appeared to be some kind of sword like device. Olga swung the beam at a piece of scrap metal and sliced it to bits.

"That'll come in handy." Said Olga as she deactivated the beam.

"So what should I call you in this new persona?" Asked Samantha.

"Well I'm on a quest for revenge, so you can call me Animus." Said Olga.

"I like it." Said Samantha with a nod.

And thus Olga had a superhero name.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Trust

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 18 Trust

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dexter was heading over to Blossom's house to talk about some important matters. The boy genius had a backpack strapped to his back that had a very important item in it. Dexter rang the doorbell and Blossom answered it.

"Hey Dexter." Said Blossom.

"Hello Blossom can you and I speak in private there's some sensitive matters I need to discuss with you." Said Dexter.

"Of course." Said Blossom.

The two of them headed to the upstairs bedroom and Blossom closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Blossom.

"I first want to explain my behavior from a few days ago." Said Dexter.

"Ok." Said Blossom.

"You...see during the incident at the science fair...where that bomb went off...and that energy began to spread over the world...I thought I was going to die along with all the other scientist and civilians. Olga was also there...and she was terribly frightened. I wanted to...give Olga some comfort, so I kissed...and held her." Said Dexter looking ashamed at that last part.

Blossom starred at Dexter not sure what to say.

"As...I held Olga and waited for the end, my thoughts were about you. I wanted to see...you and tell you...how I felt about you. I was scared that I would never see you again. Olga and I kissed on the spur of the moment and we thought it was the end, however it was not...a true kiss of love. I like Olga and I consider her a good friend, but the person...I truly treasure most, the person I truly...love. Is...you Blossom." Said Dexter as he looked at Blossom.

"I...love you to Dexter." Said Blossom as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed Dexter on the lips.

Dexter returned the kiss and then the two children stopped kissing.

"Now there's another matter that concerns Olga." Said Dexter.

"She isn't mad that you chose me as your girlfriend, is she?" Asked Blossom.

"No, she actually fine with us being a couple. The real thing that has me concerned is that Olga plans to go after Bell and kill her." Said Dexter.

"Why does she want to do that?" Asked Blossom looking concerned.

"Well according Olga, she learned from a recording device in Mandark's glasses that it was Bell that convinced him that Dee Dee's death was my fault and that he should seek revenge against me." Explained Dexter.

"Which lead to your final battle and Mandark's death." Said Blossom.

"Exactly." Said Dexter.

"Thus is insane. Bell is just as strong as me and my sisters. There's no way Olga could take her." Said Blossom.

"I said the same thing to Olga after she told me what she was planning to do, but then she told me she was working with someone who has a grudge against Bell, who was capable of taking her on." Said Dexter.

Blossom thought this over and tried to figure out who Olga could be working with to help her fight Bell. Then she came up with a name.

"Samantha."

"My thoughts exactly. Olga didn't say her name, but she's the only one who I can think of that has a grudge against Bell and can take her in a fight." Said Dexter.

"We have to find Samantha and both her and Olga, before they get themselves hurt or worse." Said Blossom.

"My thoughts exactly, but first there's something I have to show you." Said Dexter as he went to open his backpack up.

Blossom watched as Dexter pulled a glowing green ball of light the size of a softball, that had six smaller balls of light racing around it.

"What...is it?" Asked Blossom in awe.

"This is the Neurotomic Protocore. It is my greatest invention and also my most powerful. The Neurotomic Protocore is capable of powering machines with near-infinite energy and bring great knowledge and prosperity to the world." Said Dexter.

"That's incredible." Said Blossom.

"Yes it is, however this invention could also bring great harm to the world if it fell into the wrong hands. A person could use this to turn the world into an apocalypse and make the people of the world into their slaves. That's why I'm giving it to you to keep it safe." Said Dexter as he handed the Neurotomic Protocore to Blossom.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" Asked Blossom.

"Because my lab is being used as a government facility and I don't trust some of the people there. They would use the Neurotomic Protocore for their own purposes and I don't think the world is ready for that kind of power. I trust you to look after this Blossom. Your the strongest, most intelligent person I know. I can think of no better then you and your sisters to protect the Neurotomic Protocore." Said Dexter.

"Alright I'll look after it." Said Blossom.

"Thank you." Said Dexter as he kissed Blossom.

After the kiss Dexter left and Blossom placed the Neurotomic Protocore in a box and took it down to her father's lab. The girl placed that box behind some old inventions and out of sight. Blossom then headed back up to her room.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Evil on the Move

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 19 Evil on the Move

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha was taking Olga out on her first patrol of the city. The two vigilantes were traveling by rooftop. Samantha was using her super strength to leap from roof to roof, while Olga used her boot jets to fly across the rooftops. It seemed like it was going to be a quit night, but then the duo heard the sounds of an alarm going off and they followed it to a gun shop, where they saw two grey skin aliens march out with bags full of guns. The two aliens were the Vreedle Brothers Octagon and Rhomboid.

"Man this here was a good idea Octagon. Us stealing weapons, so that way when the authorizes show up we can just shot our way out!" Said Rhomboid.

"I reckon it is. We have ourselves a a nice haul and we can use it to deal with any interlopers, who decide to get in our way." Said Octagon.

"I'll let you deal with these two. It'll be good practice." Said Samantha.

"Alright." Said Olga before she rocketed down to the street below.

"We got company!" Said Rhomboid as he spotted Olga.

"Surrender and turn yourselves in." Said Olga trying to sound tough.

"Well now, look what we got here Rhomboid. It's some kind of girl wearing armor trying to play hero. I reckon we should show her how dangerous that is." Said Octagon as he pointed a laser pistol at Olga.

"I reckon your right." Said Rhomboid as he aimed her blaster at Olga.

The two aliens started firing and Olga quickly pulled out her beam katana and began deflecting the laser blast away from herself. The Vreedles soon realized their strategy wasn't working so they tried to separate and come at Olga from two different directions. Olga quickly raised her left gauntlet up and fired a laser from in hitting Octagon in the chest and knocking him onto his back. Rhomboid took this opportunity to charge at Olga and swing his big blaster at her like a club. The armored hero managed to avoid the swing, but the beam katana was knocked from her hands. Rhomboid tried to blast Olga, but she shot her foot up and kicked the blaster out of the alien's hand. The criminal gritted his teeth and made a lung towards Olga. Olga slammed the palm of her righthand into Rhomboid's face knocking him back and then she grabbed his right arm and reformed a judo throw that slammed the big alien into the ground. Rhomboid groaned in pain as he laid on the ground. Olga pointed her right gauntlet at the down alien and a nozzle picked out of it. Some grey slime flew out of the nozzle and covered Rhomboid's body except his head and face. The slime began to harden trapping the alien.

"Well that's one down and wrapped up." Said Olga.

As Olga's back was turned Octagon began to come to and he rose up and pointed his blaster at Olga intending to shoot her while she was distracted. Before Octagon could shoot however something clubbed him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground face first in an unconscious heap. Olga turned to see Samantha standing over an unconscious Octagon.

"You did good for your first time, but remember to always be aware of your surroundings. That blaster might not have been able to penetrate that armor of yours, but it still would have caught you off guard and maybe given that creep an advantage." Said Samantha.

"Got you. Thanks for having my back." Said Olga.

"We're partners and friends. Now come on the nights still young." Said Samantha.

"Ok." Said Olga.

The two of them went on patrolling.

In a shadowy part of town there was a bar called The Bullet Hole that was ran by a gangster named Rocky and his henchman Mugsy. The bar was a little drinking hole for various criminals and oddballs. One of these oddballs was a hero for hire named Misty. Misty had recently been approached by a shady government type person to locate a stolen weapon called a Molecular Destabilizer. The government person was willing to pay big bucks for Misty's services so she took the job. Misty entered The Bullet Hole and made her way to the bar, where she found an alien named Argit sitting at it. Argit eyed Misty wearily as she sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" Asked Argit.

"Information about some dangerous weapons that were stolen from the government." Said Misty.

"And what makes you think I would know anything about that?" Asked Argit.

"Because you have your nose in all kinds of dirty business and I'll give you twenty precent of what I'm getting for the job I'm doing." Said Misty.

"Make it forty." Said Argit.

"Twenty five and not a precent more." Said Misty.

"Fine." Grumbled Argit.

"So what do you have?" Asked Misty.

"Well I've heard talk about a big shot named Quarry running a big weapons auction down at the docks at warehouse 18. From what I heard he has some really dangerous weapons up to sell to a bunch of dangerous people.

"When this auction supposed to go down?" Asked Misty.

"Three days, but I have no idea where Quarry keeps his goods." Said Argit.

"So my best bet is to go to the auction on the auction day. Thanks Argit." Said Misty as she got up from the bar to leave.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just remember to pay me." Grumbled Argit as he ordered another drink.

Outside of town in an old mansion, Bull-E and Gill were loading a moving truck full of large gas canisters. The two mutants were joined by two other villains. There was a snake creature called Ssserpant and a bug mutant named Clancy. The mutants finished loading up the truck and waited for their masters to appear. Out of the mansion came two scientist who were skilled in animal mutation and had similar ideas and we're both kind of crazy. The first was a man named Doctor Animo and the second was a short woman named DNAmy. The two had met at a mad scientist gathering and they had decided to join forces to create new animals and help evolve the human race with themselves as the masters. Animo went to address the mutants.

"Tonight is the big night gentlemen. Despite some setbacks of having one of you arrested for a short period we are now on the verge of evolving the city into a new animal kingdom! It's the beginning of a new dawn!"

"I'm so excited!" Squealed DNAmy.

The two scientist loaded up in the cab of the truck, while the mutants got into the back. The truck then took off and headed to the city.

At Black Eden, Dr. X was standing before two new recruits. The new recruits were a couple of robotic beings. The first was a being who resembled a heart, who went by the name Kardiak. The second was a massive twenty foot tall robot with claws who went by the acronym

Integrated Neural System Techno-Intelligence Gyroscopic Atomic Tactical Organic Robot or INSTIGATOR for short. Dr. X was pleased by his new recruits, but he had plans to gather more. The doctor had captured one of Utonium's inventions, a robotic car who went by the name Kinetic Automotive Robotic Roadster or simply KARR for short and reprogrammed him to be a servant of the Darkstar Council. Dr. X had sent emails to several individuals asking them to join his group and five of them had replied, so he sent KARR to get them.

Dr. X looked at a screen that showed him live footage of what was going on inside KARR as he headed back to Black Eden. In the driver's seat there was Chameleon-Bot master of disguises, in the passengers seat was a powerful android that took on the form of a teenage girl named Melody Locus, in the backseat there was a highly intelligent and very destructive teenage girl in a red dress named Heloise, a living toy robot named Zarnot, and a powerful robot boy named Bjornbot.

"Soon my forces will be replenished and we can move on to preparing the planet for the Vexacus and the Cluster." Thought Dr. X.

Evil was on the move.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Mutant Brawl

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 20 Mutant Brawl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In downtown Megavile the moving truck that held Dr. Animo, DNAmy, and their mutant forces made it's way to the water treatment center. A couple of guards at the front gate stopped the truck and one of the guards walked over to the cab. Dr. Animo rolled down the window to the driver's side and smiled at the guard.

"Evening sir just delivering some filters."

"We're not expecting any deliveries." Said the guard as he eyed Animo suspiciously.

There was a clanging sound from the back of the truck and the guard turned to stare at it as he drew his gun. The guard then told Animo and DNAmy to step out of the cab and then he and his partner marched the two scientist to the back of the truck and ordered them to open it up. Animo did as he was instructed and as soon as the back was open a couple globs of green slime flew out and struck the guards and knocked them to the ground. The guards shouted and struggled on the ground as they tried to get back up, but they were stuck. Clancy and the other mutants hopped out of the truck carrying canisters. Animo and DNAmy opened the gate and they along with their minions marched into the facility.

A few hundred yards away from the water treatment center, Samantha and Olga, were traveling by rooftop, when Samantha stopped and spotted the moving truck parked out front the water treatment center and Bull-E jumping out of it carrying some canisters. Samantha recognized the villain and was curious about what he was up. Olga put on Mandark's glasses and used them to spot the big mutant.

"Isn't that the guy you beat up a few days ago and made you a celebrity?" Asked Olga.

"The same ugly bull." Said Samantha.

"What's he doing here? There's nothing for him to steal." Said Olga.

"My guess is his working for someone and they're up to no good." Said Samantha before she jumped down from the roof and landed on the street below.

Olga flew down using her jet boots and she and Samantha snuck into the water treatment facility. The heroes made their way into the main part of the facility and found a bunch of large tanks of water. Bully-E was placing the canisters he had with a bunch of others and then he went over to stand next to Gill and the other mutants. Animo and DNAmy stood next to the canisters and then Animo began to address his forces.

"Tonight marks a very important chapter in our soon to be society. These canisters contain a special gas that me and my dear DNAmy have conducted that has the ability to mutant both humans and animals. This gas is odorless and tasteless, which means it can't be detected by any means. We will expose the water of this facility to the gas and release it to the public. In a matter of hours the whole city will be evolved into our own perfect image!"

"Yeah I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Said Samantha as she and Olga stepped out from their hiding place and confronted the villains.

"We got trouble!" Shouted DNAmy.

"It's the cat girl!" Roared Bull-E as he recognized Samantha.

"Oh so you remember me, well at least that proves your not completely stupid." Said Samantha.

"Bull-E CHARGE!" Roared Bull-E as he charged at Samantha.

"Deal with them!" Shouted Animo as he and DNAmy grabbed a couple of the canisters and ran up some stairs.

Bull-E charged at Samantha, but she leaped over the charging mutant and slammed her feet into the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground. The other mutants quickly charged in. Olga took off into the air and Clancy chased after her spitting globs of slime at her. The armored hero flew around dodging the globs and then she turned around and fired a taser wire from her gauntlet and struck the bug mutant. A blast of electricity went up the wire and electrocuted Clancy making him shout in pain before he crashed to the ground below.

"The bug is down." Said Olga.

Ssserpant shot one of his long arms up at Olga and yanked her down from the air causing her to crash to the ground. The evil serpent then picked Olga up and began to constrict her.

"Time to put the ssssquzeeze on you!" Hissed Ssserpant.

Olga gritted her teeth as she felt the mutant's squeeze through her armor. Ssserpant leaned his face towards Olga to gloat and Olga headbutted him in the face to make him let go. The mutant reeled back in pain leaped forward to deliver a couple of powerful punches to his face followed by an uppercut that knocked one of Ssserpant's fangs out and sent him crashing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"I took care of the snake." Said Olga as she turned to look over at Samantha.

Samantha was in the midst of dodging punches from both Bull-E and Gill.

"Good, now go deal with the two nut jobs." Said Samantha as she dodged a punch from Gill and then she kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into Bull-E.

"Got it!" Called Olga as she activated her boot jets and flew off after Animo and DNAmy.

Gill and Bull-E untangled themselves and then they faced Samantha again. Bull-E saw a forklift and picked it up over his head. The mutant then chunked it at Samantha and it crashed into her sending her flying and crashing through a wall. Samantha groaned as she pushed the forklift off of herself and got to her feet. The damage to the cyborg was minimal, but it left her dazed.

"Your pretty strong I'll give you that, but let's see how you hold up against some acid!" Said Gill as he spat a glib of acid from his mouth at Samantha.

Samantha quickly raised her arms to protect herself and the acid ate through the sleeves of her jacket, but only burned her cyborg arms just a little. Gill and Bull-E starred slightly dumbfounded at the reveal of Samantha's cyborg arms.

"What...are you?" Said Gill.

"I liked that jacket creep and you just ruined it. Now the kid gloves come off." Said Samantha as she pointed both arms at the mutants.

Samantha activated her rocket arms and both her fist flew forward and slammed themselves into Gill and Bull-E's faces knocking them both to the ground. The arms reattached themselves to Samantha and she charged at the mutants her fist sparking with electricity. Bull-E got to his feet first and threw a wild punch at the cyborg. Samantha easily sidestepped it and slammed her electrified fist into the mutant's gut knocking the air out of him and electrifying him at the same time. As Bull-E stumbled clapped both her hands on the sides of Bull-E's head and unleashed a powerful shock! The mutant shouted in pain and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Gill quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to spit acid at Samantha, but the cyborg was on him in a flash. Samantha gave Gill an uppercut slamming his mouth close and then she unleashed a rain of fast punches on the mutant. Punch after punch slammed into Gill's chest, gut, face, and shoulders. After a few seconds Samantha stopped the cascade of punches and delivered one powerful punch to Gill's stomach that sent him flying and crashing into a bunch of barrels. The fish mutant was down for the count.

On a walkway above Olga had easily caught up with Animo and DNAmy. Olga fired a stun ray from her gauntlets and knocked the two evil scientist out. The armored hero pulled out some zip ties and bound the villains up before she took them back to the floor below. Olga leaned the scientist against a wall as she looked at the badly beaten forms of Bull-E and Gill. Samantha walked over to Olga and she starred at Animo and DNAmy. The cyborg looked at the scientist and a bunch of strange thoughts went through her head.

"These two tried to mutate the entire city."

"They tried to force people to become monster like those other scientist did to you."

"You need to kill them. They'll just get out of jail again and do the same thing again."

"Kill them and then the mutants."

"It'll be good practice once we deal with Bill."

Samantha's right arm turned into an energy cannon and she pointed it at Animo and DNAmy. The cannon began to charge up and prepared to fire, but Olga quickly grabbed Samantha's arm cannon and pointed it upwards so it fire up at the celling instead of at the scientist. Samantha blinked her eyes in confusion not sure what happened.

"What is wrong with you?! We're supposed to be heroes! We don't kill people!" Shouted Olga.

"They need to be punished. Their deaths will mean less problems for the future of the world." Said Samantha.

"That's not our call to make." Said Olga.

"You want to save these two and yet you want to kill Bell." Said Samantha.

"That's...different. Bell's a monster and the reason...my brother went insane and tried to kill Dexter and Blossom. It's personal. We have nothing personal with these two" Said Bell.

"Fine I'll let them live." Grumbled Samantha as she turned her cannon back into an arm.

The heroes called the police using a payphone and then they headed back to the lab to rest for the rest of the night. A small wedge had taken place between Samantha and Olga.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Grave Vist

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 21 Grave Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At Black Eden, KAAR had just arrived with the new recruits. Dr. X was there to greet his new comrades.

"Welcome and thank you for accepting my offer to join the Darstar Council. It is here that we will make the Earth greater under our leadership. Some of you are brilliant and unique, but the the rest of the world shuns you for your talents and abilities. One of you was discarded and forgotten by someone you used to trust and the rest of you are brilliantly made machines, but your talents and skills were wasted, but no more! Here you will be treated as equals with the respect you deserve and your talents will be used to their full potential. We are the future of the world and none shall stand in our way." Said Dr. X.

The assembled recruits cheered at this feeling hyped by the speech. The forces of the Darkstar Council had been replenished.

In Samantha's old room Bell was sleeping in the cyborg's old sleep pod with a pillow and blanket. The super powered girl was having a bit of a nightmare. She dreamed that she was back in the government lab, where she and Samantha battled Buttercup and Blossom. Bell stood over the prone form of Samantha, who had a sword stabbed into her chest. Samantha glared up at Bell.

"You...murdered me, you...traitor!" Snarled Samantha as she struggled to get up.

Bell backed away eyes wide with fear as blood and oil began to pour out of the stab wound on Samantha.

"Stay away!" Cried Bell in a panic as she fired an energy blast at Samantha.

The blast missed the cyborg and hit some of the oil that had leaked onto the ground. The oil caught fire and it spread up to Samantha setting her on fire. The cyborg let out an enraged snarl as she began to lumber at Bell, with her body on fire!

Bell screamed and woke up to find herself strapped into the pod by heavy restraints. A drop of liquid hit her forehead and she looked up to see Samantha standing over, her with a sword that dripped red and black liquid. It was the same sword that Bell had stabbed and killed Samantha with. Samantha starred down at Bell with hate filled eyes.

"You stabbed me and killed me! Now it's my turn to do it to you, you brat!" Yelled Samantha as she raised the sword up high to stab Bell!

Bell screamed as the sword raced down towards her and then she woke up in the real world breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

"It seems your conscience is bothering you with nightmares." Said a voice.

Bell swung her head to see Naga leaning against a wall.

"What do...you mean?" Asked Bell.

"You killed someone, who was a step sibling and a comrade of yours and now your conscience is kicking in. Your starting to feel guilty for your actions." Said Naga as he gave Bell a stern look.

"Samantha...and I weren't that close." Said Bell.

"Perhaps no as close as some siblings, but you were close enough that her death, has an impact on your life. Samantha was a part of your life no matter how you look at it and now your haunted by what you did. There's blood on your hands Bell and that's not something your conscience is going to let you forget." Said Naga.

Bell starred at the ground, her hands trembled as the images of her nightmares flashed through her mind. When she looked up Naga was no where to be seen.

"Calm...down. Samantha is gone and she isn't coming back." Said Bell as she took a deep breath.

At the remains of Mandark's lab, Samantha was using a bunch of rocks as target practice. Olga walked into the lab carrying her backpack and a bundle of flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Asked Samantha as she turned her blasters back into hands.

"Oh...I'm going to visit a friend's grave and put some flowers on it." Said Olga.

Samantha starred at the flowers and began to think of something she hadn't thought of in a long time. Visiting graves of her friends and family. Samantha hadn't visited them in quit some time.

"Hey can I take some of those flowers? There's something I need them for." Said Samantha.

"Sure." Said Olga as she handed Samantha a handful of flowers.

"Thanks." Said Samantha.

"Your welcome." Said Olga as she grabbed a few tools from a work bench and prepared to leave.

"Hey...Olga...I'm sorry about what happened at...the water treatment facility." Said Samantha.

"It's...ok. I don't want us to fight with each and I don't want you to kill anyone, except...maybe Bell." Said Olga.

"I know, but as someone who used to work with villains I know what they're capable of. I've been a hero for a short time and it's got me thinking, how long are the other heroes of the world going to keep playing nice with the villains? They beat the villains, they throw them in jail, and then the villains breakout or something and it starts all over again. It's a cycle that repeats itself and its only a matter of time, until some crazy psycho actually succeeds in their plan and a bunch of innocent people are dead. The heroes could have prevent that from happening by eliminating their enemies in the first place. Are the heroes really solving anything, or are they just simply prolonging the inevitable?" Said Samantha.

"I...honestly don't know. I want to believe the heroes are doing the right thing by not killing their enemies." Said Olga as she headed out.

Samantha grabbed her Scarlet Cat mask placed it over her face and put on a jacket with a big hoodie before leaving the lab herself. The cyborg made her way back towards her old home city using her super speed.

Olga arrived at the Megaville cemetery and made her way to Dee Dee's grave. The girl looked down at the grave sadly and placed the flowers before it.

"I just...want to say I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. Despite our little rivalry back in ballet I respected you and I liked you as a friend. You were a good person Dee and you didn't deserve to die." Said Olga.

It was then that Blossom walked up next to Olga and she placed some flowers before the grave.

"Hey Olga." Said Blossom.

"Hey." Said Olga.

"Dexter told me you plan to go after Bell, because she was the one that convinced your brother to seek revenge on Dexter for what happened to Dee Dee. He also suspects your working with Samantha and you know where she is." Said Blossom.

"I might, but I'm not going to tell you anything." Said Olga sharply.

"Look I know your angry at Bell and you want revenge for what she did, but she's dangerous and killing her isn't the right thing to do. You need to tell me where Samantha is so we can get her some help. She's unstable and dangerous." Said Blossom.

"I'm stronger then you think and what would you have done about Bell? She's as strong as you and your sisters and there's not a prison built that can hold someone with her power. Bell is a monster and she needs to be taken down. As for Samantha, she's a lot more stable then you think. Samantha has been fighting crime and putting bad guys away. She can be a bit extreme and violent, but I'm helping her and making sure she doesn't go over the edge." Said Olga.

"Olga this is serious. Your putting your life in danger. Just please let me and the others help. At least bring Samantha in to us. She might be the key in telling us what's been going on lately." Said Blossom.

"Fine...I'll see if I can convince Samantha to see you and the others. She trust me, so maybe I can get her to trust all of you, but it'll take some time." Said Olga with a sigh.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong call me." Said Blossom.

"Alright." Said Olga as she turned to walk away.

Samantha arrived at her old home city after a few hours of running and made her way to the cemetery. The city had been repaired after the Kilobot incident and new people were living there now. Samantha entered the cemetery and made her way to the memorial that had all the names of those who had lost. The cemetery was deserted and that was fine by Samantha. The cyborg placed the flowers before the memorial.

"Mom. Dad. Ikki. Erika. Spyke. Solan. It's...me. Samantha...though I guess none of you would recognize me if you saw me now. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while, my...life's been one crazy mess. I don't know what to do. I...miss all of you every day." Said Samantha.

It was then that Nora and Weasel walked into the cemetery and headed towards the memorial and Samantha.

"I knew you come here eventually." Said Nora.

"Oh great it's you." Growled Samantha.

"Samantha, please listen to what I have to say. You are in incredible danger. Brisbaine is working on something dangerous and your somehow a key part to it. Whatever it is could endanger the whole world as we know. We need to take you someplace safe and hide you, until we know exactly what Brisbaine is up to." Said Weasel.

"Let him come, I'll deal with him and all his flunkies. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do with my life." Said Samantha as she prepared to storm off.

"You can't just walk away from this. You need to come with us." Said Nora.

Samantha turned to face Nora.

"Your a scientist and a former member of Skyway Patrol right?" Asked Samantha.

"I am." Said Nora.

"Well then tell me, why you didn't or Skyway Patrol see what was going to happen with the Kilobots and prevent it from happening? Why did you show up only, when it was to late to save the millions of people, who died from the incident? Why did you dam me to this wretched lonely existence, when everyone I ever cared about is dead?!" Shouted Samantha as she yanked her mask off and put her hood down to glare at Nora.

Nora starred at Samantha's metal face and saw the hate and sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't mean for any of this to...happen to." Said Nora.

"Well guess what it happened! I got my life taken away from me and I got turned into a murderous machine! You helped do this to me and I will never forgive you! You know what I think the only reason, you bothered to save my life the first time, was an attempt to atone for your failure to save all those people, who got killed by the Kilobots. Saving a child made you look good to the public and helped ease your guilt, but now you got that on your conscience." Said Samantha.

"It...was nothing like that!" Stammered Nora.

"Please! I know your upset, but now is not the time. We need to work together to save the world from whatever Brisbaine has planned." Said Weasel.

"You two can work together, but I'm out. Later losers! I hope you die miserably!" Called Samantha as she put her mask and hood on before she took off running.

Nora and Weasel watched the cyborg disappear not sure what to do next.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Going to a Auction

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 22 Going to a Auction

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha made it back to the remains of Mandark's lab and went inside to tune herself up a little. The cyborg thought about the encounter she had with the two scientist. A part of her felt good about finally yelling at the person who failed to stop the Kilobot incident and was one of the people responsible for turning her into a cyborg. Samantha had met Nora before at a science conference with Megalos. Back then she had still been adjusting to her cyborg body and had all of her emotions. She had thanked Nora back then for saving her life. Samantha felt so naive back then, but after all she's been through since that conference she didn't care about Nora and all the other scientist that turned her into a cyborg, except for Megalos. She still saw him as somewhat of a father figure. The cyborg decided to mess with an old computer she had managed to get working and use the criminal net known as the undernet to see if there were any big criminal activities going on and try to see if Bell was away from Black Eden. Samantha turned the computer on and began searching and scanning.

Miles, Nora and Weasel were in a car heading back to Megaville. Weasel was driving the car, while Nora sadly stared out the window.

"Samantha was right about me failing to stop the Kilobot incident. I should have seen it coming." Said Nora.

"Come now it wasn't your fault Nora. No one could have predicted an incident like that." Said Weasel.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change what happened. Then I helped turn Samantha into a cyborg and that eventually lead to her becoming the weapon she is now." Said Nora.

"You simply saved her life and your not responsible for turning Samantha into a weapon. That was Megalos's doing and it's on him not you. Your trying to do the right thing Nora, by trying to help that kid and you've done nothing but help people since then with your XJ robots. This whole thing with Megalos and Brisbaine is one gigantic mess and we're going to figure out a way to fix it. Will just have to do it one step at a time." Said Weasel.

"I guess your right. Will head to my lab and try to figure this out." Said Nora sounding confident.

Weasel smiled and they drove on.

In a neighborhood in Megaville, a teen named Sheldon Lee was working in his garage on a robotic mech suit called Silver Shell. Sheldon hadn't worked on the suit or gotten into it for nearly a year, but with all the recent super crimes recently, he thought it would be best if the Silver Shell returned to the scene and helped out the city. Who knows maybe he could team up again with the robotic hero Jenny. Sheldon had a crush on Jenny and he was looking forward to teaming up with her. A computer screen nearby beeped and Sheldon went to go check it out.

Sheldon had created a tiny drone equipped with a camera and he sent it out to observe and follow local criminals. The drone had located the Lonely Hearts Club Gang and had been stealthily following them. The gang had gone to an old factory, that apparently served as their base and the drone listened in on their conversations. Sheldon heard the gang talking about attending a big weapons auction at the docks. This was the perfect opportunity for the Silver Shell to make his grand appearance and do some good.

"Ready or not criminals the Silver Shell is coming for you." Said Sheldon.

Back at the remains of Mandark's, Samantha had just learned from the undernet about a huge weapons auction for criminals that was going to happen at the docks and she had added some wrist blades into her arms. Olga then arrived at the lab.

"Hey, so how did your visit go?" Asked Olga.

"It...was ok. Ran into some people I didn't want to see, but that really doesn't matter. Just found about this weapons auction and I think we should bust it." Said Samantha.

"That's neat. Look...I had a run in with Blossom. She heard that I was going after Bell and she figured out I'm working with you." Said Olga.

"Do they know where I'm at? Are the Powerpuff Girls following you?" Asked Samantha tensing up as if expecting the Powerpuff Girls to come busting in.

"No they don't know where you are and they're not following me. They want me to bring you to them, so they can help you and you can tell them what's going on with the Darkstar Council." Said Olga.

"Not interested. I don't need or want their help and I'm not going to tell them what the Darkstar Council is planning. I may not be a member, but I'm not squealing on them either. Besides they'll only get in the way of my revenge." Said Samantha.

"Samantha I really think you should go to the Powerpuff Girls. They can help you and maybe you should tell them what the Darkstar Council is planning. I'm...your friend and I think going to the Powerpuff Girls is a good idea." Said Olga.

"Why should I bother going to them?" Asked Samantha.

"Because I think deep down, you want to be a hero. It's what you've been doing as Scarlet Cat. You can't live your life in the wreckage of a lab. Tell me what you plan to do after Bell is dealt with." Said Olga.

"Well nothing really. Most likely the Darkstar Council will be furious with me and send a bunch of their people to kill or recapture me. Then there's that government creep Brisbaine and those Rowdyruff Boys who are after me and plan to capture me. I'll fight them all and if it looks like I'm going to be captured I'll kill myself. I rather die then be someone's tool again." Samantha.

"Samantha...you don't have to do anything like that. There are people who want to help you, you just have to trust me." Said Olga.

"I'll think it over after we bust the auction." Said Samantha.

"Thank you." Said Olga.

Soon it was night and Olga and Samantha set out for the docks.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Auction Anarchy

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 23 Auction Anarchy

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the docks, Misty was using her powers to creep towards warehouse 18. There were a couple of large men carrying laser rifles outside the warehouse, which proved that this was the place the auction was being held at. Misty smiled as she flew to the roof, entered the warehouse through a skylight, and hid in the rafters . The place was bustling with criminals and high tech weapons. The crowd consisted of Purple Dragons, Teen Ninjas, The Lonely Hearts Club Gang, The Ninja Monster Clan, Don Baffi and the Mustache Mafia, Ma Murder, Baby Face, Gorilla Boss, and Baron Finster. Some of the big items being sold at the auction were a sheep powered ray gun complete with a sheep, a Lexo-Skel Suit 5000, and the molecular destabilizer. All these items were on hover platforms behind a curtain ready to be displayed by Quarry to start the auction. Misty stealthy made her way through the rafters heading towards the stage thinking this would be an easy snatch and grab. Unfortunately some other people, were fixing to arrive and complicate matters.

A few minutes after, Misty had arrived, Samantha and Olga arrived on the roof and were peeking down at the auction through the skyline, Misty had snuck through earlier. Olga was a bit startled and nervous by the huge crowd of villains, while Samantha remained calm.

"This seems like a bit more then we can handle." Said Olga.

"It's more then what we've dealt with in the past, but I can take them. I like a good challenge." Said Samantha.

"Aren't you afraid of dying? I mean I get your strong, but all those guys and weapons could overwhelm and kill you." Said Olga.

"I've nearly died twice in my life and Death didn't take me those last, so I highly doubt he'll come for me now. Besides I have some unfinished business with Bell and I plan to end her, before I die. I made a promise to both you and me, that Bell would pay for what she did and I keep my promises." Said Samantha.

"Ok...this still seems like a bad idea though." Said Olga.

"You can leave if you want, I won't judge you." Said Samantha.

"But...don't you need backup?" Asked Olga.

"I can handle this." Said Samantha.

Olga was unsure what to do. She was afraid of fighting a bunch of armed criminals, but she didn't want to leave Samantha alone to face them by herself. It was then that another person arrived at the auction and anarchy broke out.

Several minutes earlier, Sheldon had just put on a red and grey jumpsuit, he had recently made and hopped into his Silver Shell battle suit. Sheldon marched the suit out of his workshop and took into the sky heading towards the docks. He found warehouse 18 and decided to make a dramatic hero entrance by smashing through one of the walls and made a dashing pose.

"Stop your diabolic sell evil doers or face the wrath of the Silver Shell!" Declared Sheldon.

All the villains stared at the Silver Shell, startled by his entrance. Up in the rafters, Misty face palmed herself in annoyance.

"Oh great just what I need, a low class wannabe hero busting in and making a scene. This just makes things more difficult."

"Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a special uninvited guest, however this gives you all the opportunity to test out some of my merchandise and see for yourself the great quality of weaponry I'm selling you." Said Quarry with a sinister smirk as his men pushed out several of the auction weapons.

A bunch of the criminals grinned with enthusiasm as they went on stage to help themselves. Sheldon didn't like where this was going and tried to rush the stage, but a bunch of Monster Ninjas, Teen Ninjas, and members of the Mustache Mafia pounced on him and held him back. Gorilla Boss was loading the sheep into the sheep powered ray gun, while Baby Face hopped into the Lexo-Skele Suit 5000, and Quarry put on the molecular destabilizer, which made Misty groan in irritation as it made her job much harder.

"Time to shave this tin man!" Laughed Gorilla Boss as he fired up the ray gun to fire at Silver Shell.

It was then that Olga and Samantha decided to get involved. The two jumped down from the skylight and entered the fray. Olga landed right on the ray gun and took the sheep out of it.

"Sorry, but sheep is off the power source menu." Said Olga as she held the sheep.

"Why you little...! Give me back my power source! Roared Gorilla Boss as he lunged for Olga.

Samantha quickly intervened and punched Gorilla Boss hard in the face knocking him to the ground in a dazed heap. Olga set the sheep onto the ground and it quickly scampered away. A bunch of the criminals saw the newcomers and recognized Samantha's alter ego from the news. A few of the criminals recognized Olga's alter ego .

"It's Scarlet Cat and Animus!" Shouted a Purple Dragon.

"Get them!" Shouted a Teen Ninja.

A bunch of the assembled villains converged of the two heroines. Samantha let out a little chuckle before she charged forward and began to deal out hefty punches and kicks to the various criminals. Olga pulled out her beam sword and set it on stun before using it to club a bunch of villains into unconsciousness. Ma Murder appeared before Olga with a machine gun and started shooting at her. Olga dodged out of the way and dove behind a pillar for cover. Olga checked her gauntlets for any helpful gadgets and pulled out a metal boomerang. The armored hero shrugged, her shoulders before stepping out from behind her cover and hurled the metal weapon at Ma Murder. The boomerang knocked the machine gun from Ma Murder's hands and returned to Olga. Olga caught it and used her beam sword to knock the elderly gangster out. Samantha faced off against Baron Finster, who scuttled toward her with his robotic scorpion body. Baron Finster struck at Samantha with both, his metal claws and tail forcing Samantha to retreat backwards. A claw strike ripped through Samantha's jacket and left a scratch across, her metal chest.

"I'll shred you to pieces!" Laughed Baron Finster as he lunged at Samantha with his scorpion tail.

Samantha sidestepped the tail and smashed the end of it off! Baron Finster staggered back with his tail sparking. The cyborg hero leaped at the villain and delivered a powerful kick to his face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap. Quarry took a notice of Samantha and grinned.

"I have to say I'm impressed. Heard about you from my sources and thought your were just a wannabe hero, but I can see you have skills. What don't you and I make a deal." Said Quarry.

"What kind of deal?" Asked Samantha.

"I can use someone with your kind of talent. If you come work for me, then you can have whatever your heart desires." Said Quarry.

"Yeah no. I ain't nobody's tool or servant. I'm my own boss and I would never be caught dead working for a lowlife like you." Said Samantha.

"Darn shame. You have moxie kid and I respect that, but I can't have heroes beating up my clients, it's just bad for business." Said Quarry before he fired the molecular destabilizer at Samantha.

Samantha jumped out of the way and Quarry went after her shooting and forcing the cyborg to dodge around. The molecular destabilizer blew holes into the warehouse and forced several criminals to flee the scene in terror. Misty decided to jump down from the rafters and go after Quarry to get the molecular destabilizer from him.

Sheldon had just managed to throw off all the criminals that had been holding him down and was tossing the Mustache Mafia goons around, when he heard some stomping and turned to see Baby Face in the Lex-Skele towering over him.

"Time to test out my new toy. I feel like playing outside." Said Baby Face as he swung the mech's gun arm into Sheldon.

The arm hit Sheldon and sent him flying and smashing through a wall. Sheldon flew for a few yards and crashed to the ground. The teen groaned as he took his controls and sat his robotic suit up, just in time to see Baby Face stomp out and point his mech's gun arm at him. Sheldon let out a panicked scream as he quickly activated his jets and took off into the sky just a few seconds before the gun fired. The bullet barely missed the Silver Shell's legs and plowed into a tugboat in the water, making it explode! Baby Face laughed at the destruction and tried to get a lock on Sheldon. Sheldon quickly flew through the air twisting and whirling towards Baby Face, until he slammed into him and they crashed into a bunch of crates. The two mechs stumbled to their feet and they began to grapple with one another. Baby face grinned as his mech began to overpower Sheldon's suit. The metal in Sliver Shell's armor began to crumple and creak under the power of Baby Face's mech. Sheldon desperately worked his controls and tried to think of a way to overcome his enemy, but no ideas came to mind.

"Hang on!" Shouted a voice from above.

Sheldon looked up to see someone come flying in from above and land on the back of Baby Face's mech. It was Olga and she had her beam sword in hand. Olga put her beam sword on full power, jumped up, and sliced down on the Lexo-Skele's gun arm and cut it off! The arm fell to the ground sparking and Sheldon took this opportunity to quickly pound on the other mech. Metal fist slammed into metal body with loud bangs causing dents to appear. A few well placed punches later and the Lexo-Skele was down for the count with a battered and bruised Baby Face inside.

"Thanks for the help." Said Sheldon as he looked at Olga.

"No problem." Said Olga.

Back in the warehouse, Samantha was still dodging about from Quarry's attacks, while Misty in her smokey form snuck up behind the crime boss. Misty was fixing to grab the molecular destabilizer, when Quarry sensed her presence and spun around and fired at her. Normally, while Misty was in her smokey nothing could really hurt her and attacks harmlessly went through her. However the molecular destabilizer was no ordinary weapon. The beam hit Misty, but instead of not feeling anything, Misty felt a huge surge of pain that made her change into her physical form and fall to her hands and knees gasping in pain. Quarry stared down at the hero for hire and grinned.

"I've heard about you and your powers, unfortunately for you, you still have a molecular structure in that smoke form, which means you can get hurt by my device. Now I'm going to reduce you to nothing." Said Quarry as he prepared to fire another blast and finish Misty off.

Samantha quickly came to the rescue, by changing her arms into laser cannons and blasted Quarry in the side with a massive energy blast that sent the crime boss flying away from Misty and into a wall. Quarry groaned as he got up and Samantha returned her arms to normal and fired her rocket fist at him. The fist slammed into Quarry dazing him, before heading back and reattached themselves to Samantha. The cyborg then charged at Quarry and delivered several powerful punches to him that knocked him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Olga came into the warehouse followed by Sheldon. The two looked at all the unconscious criminals.

"Well it looks like the day is saved. Thanks for your help now I must go and see about getting some repairs done." Said Sheldon as he turned and left.

Misty went into her smokey form and managed to heal herself up, before becoming physical and walked over to Quarry and took the molecular destabilizer off of him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Olga.

"I'm a hero for hire and I was hired to get this device away from this guy." Explained Misty.

"Who hired you?" Asked Samantha curiously.

"Sorry can't tell you. Hero and client confidentiality." Said Misty.

"Fine." Said Samantha.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Olga.

"I'm Misty and thanks for saving me back there I appreciate it and I payback people who help me out. I also lie you, so here's my card." Said Misty as she pulled out a couple of business cards and gave them to Samantha and Olga.

"Thanks." Said Olga.

"If you ever need me just give me a call. Later." Said Misty as she flew off with the molecular destabilizer.

"Well this was fun. Let's head back to the lab." Said Samantha.

And with that the heroines left the scene.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Vengeance Calling

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 24 Vengeance Calling

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha and Olga returned to the lab to rest after the fight at the docks. Olga turned her armor back into it's regular bra form and was checking her cellphone for any missed messages. After seeing that there were no missed messages she turned to Samantha who had removed her mask and put down her hoodie. The cyborg looked at Olga for a few seconds before speaking.

"I've...been thinking about what you said about the Powerpuff Girls and asking them for help."

"And?" Asked Olga.

"You can bring them here tomorrow and I'll...tell them about what I know about the Darkstar Council." Said Samantha.

"That's great!" Said Olga.

"Just to make one thing clear. Bell is mine. No one else fights her, but me." Said Samantha.

"I'm sure we can work out something with them." Said Olga as she grabbed her backpack.

Olga said goodbye and left the lab. Samantha hooked up a charging cable to herself and began to monitor traffic and security cams in the city.

Meanwhile at Black Eden, Bell's punishment was finally over. The white haired girl did a little dance with Gir, before she decided to head out of the lair to do a little night flying. Bell was walking down a tunnel exit, when she was met by Naga who was leaning against a wall.

"Hello Bell." Said Naga.

"What do you want?" Asked Bell.

"I came to warn you not to go to the city." Said Naga.

"Whys that?" Asked Bell.

"Let's just say you'll be confronted by the consequences of one of your actions." Said Naga.

"Yeah I have no idea what your talking about. Whatever is in the city I can handle it, so bye." Said Bell as she walked past Naga.

"This is going to be disastrous, but maybe something might be learned." Thought Naga as he vanished in a flash of light.

Bell flew out of the lair and over to the city racing through the night sky with a whoop. A few security cameras on some buildings picked her image up and Samantha saw it in the lab. Samantha couldn't believe her luck. Bell was out of Black Eden and alone. It was the perfect time to get revenge. She considered calling Olga, but dismissed it immediately. The call would waste time and Samantha decided she would beat Bell into a unconscious heap and bring her to Olga, so she could confront her. Samantha put on her mask, raised her hoodie up, and put on some black gloves before heading out. It was time for a little payback.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Rough Reunion

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 25 Rough Reunion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha arrived in the city and quickly scaled a tall building to get a better vantage point. The cyborg also used her connection to the various cameras in the city to see where Bell was going and plan a little ambush. She started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to intercept her target.

"I'm coming for you Bell. You and me are going to have one heck of a reunion." Thought Samantha with a tiny bit of glee.

Bell was enjoying her little night flight through the city. It felt good to be out of Black Eden and no longer be trapped in Samantha's old room. The nightmares had mostly stopped, but there was always an uncomfortable feeling that went through Bell, whenever she thought of Samantha. She supposed it was guilt, but it could have simply been a sense of unease about being in a room of a dead person. Bell then began to ponder about what Naga had said about being confronted by the consequences of a past action. What could possibly pose a threat to her? She was about as strong as any of the Powerpuff Girls and she was skilled fighter there were very few people who could take her on.

Unbeknownst to Bell someone from above was watching her. Samantha stood atop a building watching as Bell got closer and closer, when Bell was passing by the building the cyborg jumped down and landed right on top of her! Samantha slammed her right leg into the small of Bell's back, grabbed both her arms, and yanked them back! Bell was completely taken by surprise by the attack and all she could do was let out a shout of pain as her and her assailant tumbled through the air. The white haired girl managed to direct her fall to the roof of a smaller building and crashed with her attacker still on top of her. Bell gasped in pain as the person attacking her twisted their foot into her back. She tried to yank her arms away, but the assailant had a tight grip on her. With a yell and a burst of strength Bell managed to twist herself to the side knocking her opponent off balance and managed to throw her off. Bell shot to her feet getting her first good look at the person, who attacked her. It appeared to be someone her size wearing a red hoodie, jeans, blacks shoes, black gloves, and a strange smiling cat mask.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" Demanded Bell.

For a moment Samantha considered answering Bell's question and reveal who she really was, but a part of her decided to toy with the other girl for a little bit and then surprise her. Samantha raised her arms up and got into a fighting stance.

"Not talking huh? Fine I don't care! You only got lucky and took me by surprise, but now I'm ready to fight!" Declared Bell as she raised her fist and charged at Samantha.

When Bell had first been created, Megalos had asked Samantha to treat her as a younger sibling and help train her by sparing. Samantha had been reluctant, but later took on the task. She considered herself a good fighter and taught Bell a great deal about what she knew about fighting over the years, so she knew how to fight her.

Bell came at Samantha with a right and left punch combo and the cyborg deflected the blows and slammed an elbow into Bell's gut knocking the air out of her. The white haired girl stumbled back gasping, before she gritted her teeth, leaped into the air and swung a kick at Samantha, who caught it with an upraised hand and swung the other girl through the air sending her flying. Samantha watched as Bell crashed to the ground and skidded to the edge of the roof before stopping. Bell stumbled to her feet a little battered and bruised and Samantha could tell that Bell was shaken up from the blows she received. The cyborg watched as Bell's eyes glowed red and she fired a laser blast at her. Samantha expertly dodged the attack and charged at Bell her right hand pulsing with electrical energy as she slammed her palm into Bell's chest sending several thousand volts of electricity through her body! Bell screamed in pain as she was sent flying off the roof to the street below.

Samantha went to the edge and saw Bell crash onto the roof of a parked bus and lay there. The cyborg jumped from the roof and plummeted to the ground slamming into Bell and smashing through the roof of the bus. Bell screamed in pain as blood flew from her mouth. Samantha got off of Bell and in pure desperation the white hair girl kicked the cyborg in the chest as hard as she could and sent her crashing the side of the bus and into the street. Bell stumbled out through the hole she made and faced Samantha who was getting back up on her feet. The two fighters circled each other, before they leaped at one another and began to exchange punches. A crowd began to gather to watch the fight a few teenagers pulled out their cellphones and began to record and give a live stream of what they were seeing. The footage began to spread like wildfire on the Internet.

Dexter was at home working on his computer, when a video alert popped up and he saw the fight going on. He quickly called Blossom and told her what was going on.

Brisbaine was in his office working on his computer, when he got the video alert. He saw the video and a thin smile crossed his face, he considered sending the Rowdyruff Boys out to get the white haired girl and the hooded person he suspected to be Samantha in her Scarlet Cat persona, but he decided not to and let the fight play out.

Dr. X was in his lab doing some work and drinking coffee, when one of his computers gave a video alert and showed him what was going on. The doctor did a spit take. He quickly summoned Melody and Bjornbot and sent them out to get Bell telling them to use any force they thought necessary against the person attacking Bell. The two robots flew off to do as their master commanded.

Back in the city Bell was doing slightly better now in the fight, she managed to get a couple of blows in on her opponent, but the other fighter was relentless. Samantha kicked Bell in the chest knocking her into a parked car. Bell let out a growl as she grabbed the car and tossed it at her assailant. Samantha changed her right arm into an energy cannon and blasted the car to bits! The cyborg changed her cannon back into an arm and faced Bell, who looked at Samantha with a look of shock and a bit of recognition.

"I've...seen that weapon before. But...you can't be...her." Stuttered Bell going pale.

Samantha put down her hood letting her hair spill out and then she took off her mask exposing her robotic face.

"Oh it's me alright and your going to pay for what you did to me Bell." Said Samantha as she advanced towards Bell.

Bell was completely full of utter fear. Heading towards her was a person who she had stabbed and left for dead, a person that had haunted her nightmares, and now here she was looking for payback and intending to make those nightmares real. Bell did the only thing she could. She took flight, but didn't get to far. Samantha fired one of her rocket fist at her and it slammed into the back of Bell's head knocking her to the ground face first. The fist returned to Samantha and she walked towards Bell.

"You betrayed me Bell and left a sword in me. Now I'm going to do the same to you." Growled Samantha as her wrist blades popped out and she continued her advance.

It was then that Bjornbot and Melody showed up on the scene behind Samantha. Bjornbot changed his arm into a high level energy cannon and was charging it up. Dr. X who recognized Samantha tried to call off his minion's attack, but the robot was to focused on charging up his energy cannon and aiming it at Samantha's back. Samantha who had been focused on Bell became aware of a sound from behind and turned just to see Bjornbot fire! The blast hit Samantha in her lower chest blasting a hole through it! The cyborg stared at the hole in her body and then fell backwards landing on her back.

"Nnnnnoooo!" Screamed Dr. X in dismay as he watched the live footage on his computer.

Melody flew over to Bell and grabbed her and took off into the air. Bjornbot flew after them. Samantha laid on the ground and watched her hated enemy flee. Things began to go black for Samantha and the last things she saw before the darkness overtook was Blossom flying in and landing next to her looking down at her with concern. Then everything went black.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Repairs

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 26 Repairs

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blossom looked down down at the body of Samantha. The cyborg's eyes were dark and lifeless looking, but Blossom's super hearing could pick up a faint sound that sounded like a heartbeat. Blossom then looked at the hole in the lower part of Samantha's chest. She didn't know what kind of damage the blast had caused, but she knew someone who could figure that out and make repairs. Blossom pulled out her cellphone and alerted Nora about the situation, before she picked up the cyborg and took flight.

Several minutes later, Blossom reached Nora's house. Nora opened the door and Blossom carried Samantha to the lab and placed her on a table. Blossom watched as Nora ran some scans on Samantha and studied her.

"What's going on with?" Asked Blossom.

"Samantha's system went into shock after she was blasted. Right now she's in a coma." Said Nora.

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Blossom.

"Repair the hole and then see about redesigning her body into something less monstrous and more human. I wish I could give her a human body and return her humanity to her, but I can't. There's not enough of Samantha's DNA to create a clone body for her. All I can do is repair and redesign the body she has." Said Nora.

"I understand. Hopefully she'll recover and maybe we can get some answers about Megalos and what's going in the world." Said Blossom.

Nora nodded her head and Blossom gave Samantha one final look before she left the house. Nora started working on repairing Samantha as she made a phone call to Weasel telling him she needed a large amount of synthetic flesh. Weasel agreed to bring some after Nora told him what it was for.

The scientist glance down at the cyborg.

"I promise you I'm going to try to set things right and make you better." She vowed before she went to work.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Problems

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 27 Problems

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Melody, Bjornbot, and Bell arrived at Black Eden, where they were met with Dr. X. The leader immediately went to his daughter, who embraced him sobbing.

"Daddy! Sammy showed and attacked me! She hurt me...and she wanted to KILL ME!" Cried Bell.

"It's ok now Bell, your safe. Will patch you up and I promise you everything is going to be ok." Said Dr. X.

Dr. X handed Bell to Melody who took the girl to the infirmary. He then turned his attention to Bjornbot and with a quick slash of his hand, the leader sliced the robot's left arm off and gave him a nasty scratch across, his face. Bjornbot staggered back sparking a little holding his nub.

"That was for attacking my other daughter and failing to obey orders. Do either of those again and I'll destroy you. Is that understood?" Said Dr. X.

Bjornbot nodded his head in understanding and walked off to get repaired. Dr. X let out a sigh as he began to wonder about the current situation. He had seen Samantha alive and attacking Bell, intending to kill her and get revenge for the science fair incident and then Samantha got a hole blasted through her by Bjornbot. Dr. X was very upset by that, but he had a feeling that Samantha was still alive. Now he just had to figure out how to stop the cyborg from trying to take revenge on Bell. Given her psychological and emotional state Samantha was a lose cannon who could greatly damage the Darkstar Council, if she was in the hands of the enemy. Dr. X needed to calm his cyborg daughter, win her over, and make pace between Samantha and Bell. He had the workings of a plan in mind, though it did involve some deceit. Dr. X just had to make sure Samantha was still alive first, before he took any action.

Bell was bandaged up and was resting in her bed, when she became aware of another presence in the room. She looked at the edge of the bed to see Naga sitting there.

"I warned you would find trouble in the city." Said Naga.

"Sammy just...took me by surprise. Daddy will deal with her and if I see her again, I'll be ready." Said Bell.

"Your afraid of Samantha. She is strong and motivated and judging by the fight you two had, she knows your moves and a lot more fighting experience. Another fight between you two will not end well." Said Naga.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Demanded Bell.

"Violence is not the answer to this problem. Peace is the answer. You did Samantha a great wrong and you must apologize and atone for it." Said Naga.

Bell looked down at the covers and thought it over, when she looked up Naga was gone. The girl let out a yawn and decided to sleep. But in Bell's dreams she was confronted over and over by Samantha who attacked her. Another conflict was on the horizon.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Monkey Business

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 28 Monkey Business

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Brisbaine sat in his office looking at a computer that showed him a satellite image of a jungle in South America. He zoomed in on the jungle and came across a imagine of a large treehouse with a satellite dish and solar panels. The treehouse wasn't what interested Brisbaine it was who was inside that he was interested in. According to Brisbaine's information the treehouse severed as the home to one of the world's most powerful beings. A monkey with the power to create matter out of thought. The monkey that went by the name Simion.

Simion had once been a normal monkey that had gone into space for a space program, but a accident had happened that exposed Simion to gamma rays and caused him to mutate in both mind and body. He spent the next several years learning to control his new powers and used them to create a space armada to destroy Earth to get revenge on the human race, who he deemed responsible for the whole ordeal he went through. Before Simion's armada attack, the hero known as Monkey flew onto Simion's command ship and confronted him. Monkey listened to Simion's backstory and then he showed the other monkey a gesture of kindness, which caused Simion's rage to vanish and he called off his plan for revenge. Simion destroyed his armada and Monkey took him to a jungle on Earth, for Simion to reconnect with nature and live a life of peace.

"He has the power to create anything he wants with his mind and he chooses to live a life of peace and quit. What a waste of power." Said Brisbaine to himself.

Brisbaine called the Rowdyruff Boys into his office, where he explained he wanted the boys to capture Simion and gave Brick a dart gun to subdue the target. The Rowdyruff Boys got the location of Simion and flew off to get him.

Miles away in a treehouse, Simion had just gotten done playing an engaging game of online chess on a computer he had created with his powers and was fixing to go out to swing from some vines and get some bananas, when his roof exploded and the Rowdyruff Boys appeared overhead.

"One monkey prepared to be captured." Said Brick as he fired the dart gun.

A dart struck Simion in the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Butch flew over to the monkey easily picking him up and the boys flew away back to headquarters.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Awakening

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 29 Awakening

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Simion groaned as he woke up and found himself shackled to a metal table in a strange room. He tried to pull himself free, but the restraints held him firmly.

"Ah good your awake." Said a man that stepped into view.

"Who are you and why have you captured me?" Asked Simion with a growl.

"You may call me Brisbaine and to as why I have captured you, is because I'm in need of your skills. You see I plan to change the world, but in order to do that I need to amass a large number of resources and machines. I have the funds to get what I need, but that leaves a trail that people could follow and that would tip people off about what I'm doing and they would attempt to stop me before I'm ready. That's where you come in. Your powers can give me what I need and leave no trail behind. I will have what I need to change the world and no one will stand in my way."

"What makes you think I will help you?" Asked Simion.

"Oh you will have no choice at all. You see I'm the organ grinder and your the little monkey, who dances at my every command." Said Brisbaine as he pulled out a syringe filled with red liquid and stabbed it into Simion's neck.

Simion let out a gasp of pain and then his eyes became pale and lifeless.

"I await your command master." Said Simion in a monotone voice.

"Excellent." Said Brisbaine with a wicked smile.

Miles away in another lab, Nora and Weasel had just finished fixing Samantha up. Samantha's metal body had been redesigned making it look more human, a new layer of synthetic skin had been placed over her body, and she was dressed in shorts and a white tank top. The cyborg laid on a metal table with her eyes closed.

Samantha's soul found itself sitting in a room with Grim standing nearby.

"Your not dead. You be simply in a little coma." Said Grim.

Dee Dee and Naga appeared in the room.

"Hello Samantha." Said Dee Dee.

"You!" Snarled Samantha as she jumped out of the chair and grabbed Dee Dee by the front of her dress.

Grim looked like he was going to separate the two, but Naga raised his hand and shook his head telling Grim to not intervene.

"Ever since you popped into my life my life has gone downhill! You denied my soul peace and prevented me from seeing my loved ones in Heaven! I was held by the government and used for test and I had to save myself with no help from you! I was forced to live in the ruins of a lab and now I'm in a coma! Some guardian angel you are! I HATE you!" Roared Samantha.

Dee Dee just looked at Samantha and burst out sobbing.

"I'm...so sorry Samantha! I had no intention of hurting you and I failed in helping! This whole thing has been one big mess, but I...still believe that there's great danger in the future and you can help prevent it."

"Why should I help prevent this trouble you speak of?" Said Samantha.

"Because I believe your a good person and you don't want innocent people like Olga and all those other people you've helped to get hurt." Said Dee Dee.

"Fine I'll help, but after all is said and done, you take my soul to Heaven. Also if I die in battle or something before then, your still going to take me there." Said Samantha as she released Dee Dee.

"You have my word. Now it's time to wake up." Said Dee Dee.

The room and the people vanished and Samantha's soul flew down to her body and her eyes opened.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Place to Stay

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 30 Place to Stay

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha woke up in a strange lab and the first thing she noticed, was that her robotic body was clothed in synthetic skin and that she was wearing a bra and panties. The cyborg flexed her fingers a little as she examined the fake skin. It was then Nora and Jenny walked into the lab and saw that Samantha was awake.

"It's you." Said Samantha with a scowl.

"Hey don't talk to my mom like that!" Said Jenny with a glare.

"It's alright XJ9. Samantha has gone through a lot and I'm partially responsible for her ordeal. If she wishes to be made at me, I can't really fault her for it." Said Nora.

"Fine." Said Jenny.

"Why am I here?" Asked Samantha.

Nora quickly filled Samantha in on how, Blossom had brought the cyborg to her lab and how she and Weasel had repaired her. Jenny brought Samantha some jeans, shoes, and a shirt to change into. Samantha put the clothing on and turned to Nora.

"Well...I guess thanks for the repairs, but I got things to do." Said Samantha as she prepared to leave.

"Please wait." Said Nora.

"What?" Asked Samantha.

"I want to offer you a place to stay. You have no place to go and I've done some digging on Brisbaine and his up to something and you seem to be a key piece in his plans. I want you to stay here, so you can be protected." Said Nora.

"I can look after myself just fine." Said Samantha.

"I beg to differ. Your a extremely strong willed person with powerful cybernetic body that puts you on par with some of the strongest people on Earth, however that doesn't mean you are invincible. You were seriously injured recently and it was thanks to the help of others that your still alive. Here you have me and others who can help you as well as an update lab that can provide you with everything your cyborg body needs." Said Nora.

"Fine I'll stay." Grumbled Samantha.

"Good. I also want to help you find information about the Kilobot incident and what caused it." Said Nora.

"What about it?" Asked Samantha curiously.

"I'm beginning to think that there might have been an outside source responsible for what happened. I was originally on the investigation team, but I was removed and some other Sky Patrol officers were put in charge and I was thrown out of the loop. I recently tried to access the reports on the database, but the files are all heavily encrypted." Said Nora.

"You don't say." Said Samantha.

"I'm working on cracking them, but it'll take some time, until then I have a way to occupy you and make your stay here better." Said Nora.

"By doing what?" Asked Samantha.

"I've enrolled you at Megaville school. I figured you would want to spend your time around other people instead of being cooped up here." Said Nora.

"And in exchange, you want to know where my stepdad is and what's he planing?" Asked Samantha with a slight sneer.

"No." Said Nora.

"What?" Asked Samantha.

"I want nothing from you Samantha. Some terrible things happened to you and I'm partially responsible for them. I wish to help make things right, by giving you a fresh start. Whether you want to divulge any information about your stepdad and his plans is your choice and I won't force you into telling me." Said Nora.

Samantha was stunned by this and didn't know what to say. Nora told Jenny to escort Samantha to her new room. Jenny lead Samantha to a small room with a sleeping pod. Samantha got into the pod and fell asleep wondering what her first day of school would be like.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Back to School

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 31 Back to School

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha woke up the next morning and found a school uniform laid out for her. She changed into it and went downstairs, where she found Jenny waiting for her with a couple of backpacks. Jenny handed Samantha one of the backpacks and told, her it was full of school supplies. The two of them headed to the bus stop and waited for the school bus. It soon arrived and Samantha and Jenny got on. Samantha sat in the back and Jenny took a seat in front of her. The bus made another stop and Olga and a few other kids got on. Olga took a seat next to Samantha.

"I'm glad to see your ok Samantha. I was really worried about you after I saw you get hurt in that video." Said Olga.

"Well it'll take more then a burning laser blast to get rid of me." Said Samantha.

"Well I'm glad your going to my school. I volunteered to show you around and help you adjust." Said Olga.

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I attended a regular school, so I'm kind of looking forward to it." Said Samantha.

The bus reached the school and the students got out. Samantha went to her first class, which was science. Blossom happened to be in the same class as Samantha and she went over to the cyborg and offered her, her hand.

"Hi, I know...we kind of met before, but I didn't introduce myself back then. I'm Blossom and its nice to meet you Samantha and welcome to our school. I hope we can be friends." Said Blossom.

"Your being friendly and polite to me and you wish to be friends. You do remember I held a sword to your throat and attempted to slit it? I tried to kill you." Said Samantha with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you did, but I'm still standing. I know about your past Samantha and I know what you've been through would put anyone in a dark place. I also know that after our last battle you escaped the government and have been fighting crime under the allies Scarlet Cat. Your a good person Samantha and I think you deserve a second chance and some friends." Said Blossom.

Samantha stared at Blossom not sure what to say. The bell rang and everyone took their seat to begin class. An hour later Samantha and Olga went to their next class, ballet, which Bubbles happened to be in and Honeydew taught. Samantha put on a leotard and walked out to the practice room, Honeydew frowned a little as she recognized Samantha from the science fair. Honeydew asked if Samantha had any previous experience with ballet dancing, which Samantha replied she did. The teacher asked her to demonstrate and put on some music. Samantha began to dance and twirl as she thought back to her old life before she became a cyborg. The memories were pleasant and Samantha channeled through her moves. The music soon ended and Samantha stopped dancing. Honeydew, Olga, Blossom, and the rest of the class stared at Samantha with amazement.

"That was nicely done Samantha. You have incredible dancing talent." Said Honeydew with a smile as she clapped her hands.

The other students clapped as well.

"Thanks." Said with a smile as she blushed a little.

Later that day, Samantha and Olga were walking down the school halls together. So far today had been good for Samantha. Then her day took a bad turn.

"Hey scrap heap! It's time you leave!" Shouted Buttercup from the end of the hallway.

Samantha glared at the green Powerpuff.

"I'm not going anywhere green." Growled Samantha.

Olga tried to pull Samantha down the hall to avoid connotation, but the cyborg refused to budge. Samantha and Olga started to march towards each other. Other students saw the two angry girls heading towards each other and scattered. Just when the girls were about a yard away from each other, a wooden sword swung itself down between them. Buttercup and Samantha turned to see Jack giving them a stern look.

"There will be no fighting in the hallways. If you two wish to settle your past grievances, then you can do it in the dojo." Said Jack.

"Fine." Said Buttercup and Samantha as they each gave one another one final glare.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 Fist of Fury

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 32 Fist of Fury

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the end of school several students were gathered at the dojo. It was decided that Buttercup and Samantha would have their fight outside the dojo. The two fighters were inside the dojo changing clothes, while Jack and some students waited outside. The crowd of students was made of Dexter, Otto, Blossom, Bubbles, Jenny, Tootie, Suzy, Gaz, and Mandy. Blossom was a bit nervous about the fight and and she turned to Jack.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have a fight between these two?"

"Do not worry Blossom, I'll see to to it that the fight doesn't get out of hand. The tension has been building between both Buttercup and Samantha and this fight will hopefully end it." Said Jack.

Blossom could only just nod and cast a look at the dojo. Inside the dojo, Buttercup had changed into some green karate pants, a white tank top, and a green headband. Buttercup headed outside for the battle. In another changing room, Samantha had changed into some black karate pants and a white tank top. Samantha looked at herself in the mirror and studied the synthetic skin on her body. She didn't want to lose her new skin and go through the trouble of getting it replaced. The cyborg went through her systems and found something that interested her and pressed it. There was a sucking sound as all the synthetic skin was sucked into a compartment located in Samantha's back. Samantha was now looking at her metal body and saw that it had been redesigned to look more human and it resembled her human appearance, but with dark grey metal instead of flesh. The cyborg stepped out of the dojo to do battle.

Both Samantha and Buttercup stepped out on a grassy field and faced one another. Jack stood between the two fighters as they glared at each other.

"Now that's a good pair of glares." Said Mandy.

"Agreed. This is going to be good." Said Gaz.

"Now before you begin fighting, I am going to lay out some rules. No flying, no shooting lasers, no firing your limbs as missiles, no use of hidden limbs, and no weapons of any sort. Also there will be no eye gouging, throwing dirt, no hair pulling, and no biting. This will be a clean fight and you are only allowed to use your arms, legs, and heads." Said Jack.

"Got it Sensei." Said Buttercup.

"Fine. I don't need by blasters or gadgets to beat this twerp." Said Samantha.

"And I don't need by powers to beat a tin can." Said Buttercup.

"Begin!" Said Jack as he stepped back and waved his hand down.

Samantha and Buttercup flew at each other and threw a punch at each other. The fist collided unleashing a powerful shockwave. The two threw a kick at each other that collided with each other and unleashed another shockwave. Buttercup and Samantha gritted their teeth as they began to throw a series of punches and kicks at one another each blow countered and canceled each other out. Finally Buttercup became extra frustrated and managed to land a punch on Samantha's face, followed up with a punch to the gut causing the cyborg to stumble back.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my sister, you scrap heap!" Yelled Buttercup.

Samantha felt her anger bubble, as Buttercup launched herself at to throw another punch at her. The cyborg blocked the punch and countered with an uppercut to Buttercup, followed by a kick to the chest that sent Buttercup skidding back a few feet.

"Don't you dare judge me! You have no idea what my life was like before and after I became a cyborg! I was simply doing what my father told me and you and your sisters just got in my way. Maybe you should do a better job of watching your sister's back so she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place!" Yelled Samantha.

Buttercup let out an angry yell as she and Samantha began to exchange punches and kicks, but this time some blows managed to get through for both fighters and they began to both take damage. The others just watched from the sidelines.

"They are really getting at it." Said Olga.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Bubbles.

"No. Let them finish." Said Jack.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Asked Blossom.

"Let me tell you a tale of my travels. I was crossing a narrow bridge, when I encountered a large Scotsman carrying a sword going the opposite way. One of us needed to back up or step aside for the other to pass, but we both refused to do either for each other. In the end we got into a sword fight with each other. The Scotsman proved to be a great sword fighter and our skills were evenly matched. We battled lasted for quit some time, until we both began to tire out and as we still managed to struggle against one another, we began to respect one another for our skills. Some time later we had to join forces to battle some evil beings in the area and the two of us became friends." Said Jack.

"So your saying this fight will draw out some respect between Samantha and Buttercup and make them friends?" Asked Blossom.

"Perhaps not friends immediately, but it will clear some tension between them and make them respect one another a little more." Said Jack.

Samantha and Buttercup battled each other for nearly a full hour, until they finally began to tire out. Their blows became weaker and slower, until finally they both collapsed to the ground on their backs. Blossom and Bubbles went to help Buttercup up, while Olga and Jenny helped Samantha up. The two fighters looked at one another with a little respect in their eyes and gave one another nods of acknowledgment to the others skills. There was still some hostility between the two, but now there was some respect. They changed clothes and let for their separate homes ending the day.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33 Time Tempting

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 33 Time Tempting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A few days went by after the match. Samantha was actually enjoying her time at the school, though she still refused to tell anyone about Megalos, his plans, or any information about the Darkstar Council. Surprisingly no one demanded she give any of that information. Blossom and all her friends and allies were giving the cyborg personal space and treating her like a person. Samantha actually appreciated that and she considered telling the Powerpuff Girls what she knew, just not yet.

Samantha was walking down the hallway one day, when she Otto by his locker typing on a holographic screen. The cyborg's scanners picked up odd readings from the tech and she became curious. Samantha walked over to Otto.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Oh...this is just a scanner for time anomalies. Its part of my job on Time Squad." Said Otto turning to Samantha.

"Time Squad?" Said Samantha as she began to search all her memory banks and file downloads.

After several seconds of searching, Samantha came up with some information about Time Squad and the incredible time travel technology, they had. This gave Samantha an idea.

"You have a time travel device on you at this very moment?" Asked Samantha looking intensely at Otto.

"Um...yes." Said Otto looking a little nervous.

"Give it to me!" Said Samantha as she grabbed Otto.

Otto protested and struggled, but he was no match for the cyborg, who yanked his backpack off and began pulling up holographic screens and keyboards. Samantha's circuits began to quickly study the tech and figure out how it worked.

"What are you doing?" Cried Blossom as she suddenly arrived on the scene.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm jacking this time machine and going back in time to change the past. I'm going to save my family, my friends, and all the people that got killed in the incident that turned me into a cyborg." Said Samantha.

"Look...I get what your doing, but changing the past has drastic consequences." Said Blossom.

"Well they honestly can't be any worse then what's already happened to me. Superman has gone back in time by flying around the world to save people. How's what I'm doing any different?" Said Samantha with a glare.

Neither Blossom nor Otto knew how to respond to that. Samantha pushed a few more keys and in a flash of light she was gone.

Samantha was surrounded by a white sphere as she flew through a dark void. She saw light up ahead and then Naga suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What the?! What do you want?" Demanded Samantha.

"I want to maintain the flow of time and keep the timeline in order. What your about to do will drastically change history." Said Naga.

"So what? Millions of people and robots will be saved and I won't be a cyborg anymore. Sounds good to me." Said Samantha.

"Look I understand what your trying to do, but that incident your trying to prevent, actually helped the world become more aware and increased protection protocols on technology to prevent it from be hacked and from causing global chaos." Said Naga.

"So your saying all those people need to die to help protect the world? They deserve to DIE?!" Yelled Samantha.

"No. They don't deserve to die, but if you change the past, a bigger incident could happen and there won't be any survivors. Everything needs to stay the way it is. I'm...sorry." Said Naga.

"That's just great! So I can't change anything! No matter what I do nothing goes right! The whole universe is against me!" Screamed Samantha as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"You can still use the time machine to find out whose responsible for the incident. I won't stop you from that and it won't drastically change the timeline." Said Naga putting a hand on Samantha's shoulder and giving her a small smile.

"Fine." Grumbled Samantha.

The void vanished and Samantha found herself floating over her old home city with Naga a few minutes before the incident began. Samantha used her scanners and located a broadcast tower giving off a weird signal. The scanners examined the signal and determined it was a coded command virus sending signals to the Kilobots to go on a rampage. Samantha made a scanned copy of the code and look for Naga, but he was gone. The cyborg let out a sigh and returned to the present, where is returned the backpack to Otto and apologized to both him and Blossom before walking off to class.

Samantha planned to study the code and find the ones responsible for the incident.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34 Putting it Together

Chapter 34 Putting it Together

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At Black Eden, Dr. X summoned Melody, Heloise, and Bjornbot to his office.

"I have an important mission to you three of you. You will pretend to be transfer students for Megavile's school and locate my daughter Samantha. You will spy on her and report any developments to me. I will give you further instructions in the future." Said Dr. X.

Dr. X gave Bjornbot a suit of synthetic skin and hair to disguise himself as a human child. The human and the two robots left the office.

At the Wakeman house, Nora and Weasel were going over all the items Brisbaine had obtain over the months and were trying to figure out what he was up to. So far they figured that Brisbaine was combing the various suits and robot schematics to form a super robotic battle suit of some kind. There were still a few unknown items, that they couldn't figure out what their purpose served. The scientists then tried to figure out why Brisbaine wanted Samantha. She was an advanced cyborg who could go head to head with some of the strongest beings on the planet, but Brisbaine had schematics of Samantha, after she was held captive and scanned at the government facility, so he could easily build a robot like her, with the proper tools and resources. Then the answer hit Nora and Weasel. Brisbaine wanted Samantha's brain! No matter how advanced a computer or AI was a human brain could do things machines couldn't. A brain could come up with creative solutions and ideas in certain situations, faster then a computer. Samantha's brain was also fueled by emotions like rage and anger and if Brisbaine was able to tap into those raw emotions and connect them to a bunch of robots created from the schematics of Samantha's cyborg body, he would have an affective fighting force on his hands. Brisbaine was trying to build an army!

Up in her room, Samantha was going over the code, she got from the past and comparing it to some data she got from Nora. After a few hours of scanning and analyzing, an image of the Cluster insignia popped up on the computer screen. Samantha let out a gasp as she figured out who was behind the incident that ruined her life. She also figured out that her stepfather must have known and kept it secret from her.

"You lied to me dad!" Hissed Samantha in rage.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35 Visiting Opportunity

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 35 Visiting Opportunity

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next day a dark cloud had seemed to pass over Samantha at school. She was quit and withdrawn from the other students. Both Blossom and Olga noticed the cyborg's mood and became concerned. They asked her what was wrong and Samantha said she didn't want to talk about it. Blossom studied Samantha's eyes and saw pain and anger in them, as well a betrayal. Whatever was bothering Samantha it was deep. Blossom decided to just leave Samantha alone and wait, until she was ready to talk.

In another part of the school Jenny was walking down a hallway, when she encountered someone unexpected. It was Melody. Jenny was shocked to see Melody and a wave of guilt passed over her. The last time Jenny had met Melody she had accused her of being a dangerous evil robot and attacked her. Melody had bested Jenny, but in the process she revealed her true robot form to a bunch of people freaking them out. When saw the fear of the crowd she flew away in tears. Jenny's friend Brad then yelled at Jenny for attacking Melody and told her Melody just wanted to treated like a normal teenager like Jenny herself. Jenny was ashamed of what she did and she planned to make up for it.

"Um..hey Melody...can I have a word with you?" Said Jenny nervously as she approached the android.

Melody glared at Jenny with an intensity that could rust and corrode metal, but she didn't say anything. Jenny decided to press on.

"I just...want to say...I'm sorry about everything. I accused of being evil and violent, because of your creator and because I thought you were a threat to Brad. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have judge you because you were created by a villain. Your not your father and I realize that now. I'm also sorry for attacking you. It was wrong of me and I should have tried to get to know you first before jumping in with violence or rash action. You were just trying to fit in and get treated like a normal teenager and I rudely tried to make people see you as a villain and a monster. That wasn't ok and I'm sorry for that."

Melody continued to glare at Jenny for several seconds, before finally speaking.

"I will never forgive you."

Melody then marched past Jenny who just stood there stunned and hurt.

At ballet class, Honeydew announced the roles for the children who would be performing in a big ballet show Friday. The lead roll was going to Samantha, who was both a little shocked and delighted at the news. The roll also seemed to lift Samantha's spirit a little.

Poster for the show were made and spread out, along with word on social media. The info eventually made it to Black Eden and Dr. X, who decided this was the perfect opportunity to see his adoptive daughter and take her back. Friday night was certainly going to be interesting.

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36 Ballot

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 36 Ballot

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the days that followed Samantha focussed on her role in the ballot show. The practice kept her busy and she decided to take the information she had learned about the Cluster a secret from everyone else for the time being. Samantha was wrestling with her emotions and trying to figure out what to do. The thought of her stepfather knowing what the Cluster caused the incident that wrecked her body and killed everyone she loved, yet didn't tell her angered and confused the cyborg. Why had Megalos kept that info from her? Was he hiding other secrets from her? What should she do and who could could she trust?

Samantha decided to just forget about all those questions and worries and focus on dance practice. The ballot dancing actually calmed her down and made Samantha thick of happier times where life was simpler and she could actually trust people. Samantha wished she could really go back to those days.

Soon it was Friday night, the night of the big ballot show. The school was packed with teachers, parents, and students. Near the back row was Megalos wearing a big pair of glasses and a hat to disguise himself a little. Megalos had a video camera and he was eager to watch his stepdaughter dance and film her. The dimmed and the show began. Samantha danced onto the stage with her hair in a bun wearing a black leotard and dance shoes. The cyborg twirled and moved about the stage gracefully, impressing the crowd with her skills as more dancers joined in. Up in the rafters Dee Dee and Naga watched the show.

"Samantha is a beautiful dancer and she actually looks happy." Said Dee Dee.

"It's really nice to she her experience some happiness." Agreed Naga.

The show soon ended and the crowd cheered and clapped. Samantha and the other dancers bowed and left the stage. Samantha went to her private changing room to change clothes. She took a seat in front of her mirror and smiled at her reflection. Then came a knock at her door.

"Come in." Said Samantha expecting to see Olga and Bubbles.

The door opened and in walked Megalos with a bundle of wrapped flowers. Megalos smiled at Samantha.

"That was quit a performance you put on Samantha. It was very beautiful and I'm proud of you."

Samantha stared at Megalos speechless for a few seconds then she felt her rage bubble up as she stared at her father with absolute hated. With a mad roar Samantha flew at Megalos and punched him right in the face sending Megalos flying and smashing through a wall and all the way to the stage with a great big crash. Megalos just laid on the stage as people ran about screaming in confusion at the sudden violence. Samantha stormed onto the stage determine to get answers from her stepfather.

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37 Angry Truth

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 37 Angry Truth

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha stood on stage glaring down at Megalos as he groaned and sat up rubbing a small bruise on his cheek. Most of the audience had run from the theater except for Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, and Agent Honeydew. Agent Honeydew recognized Megalos from a picture she'd seen and she pulled out her communicator and tried to contact her superiors to send help to capture Megalos, but all she got was static. Honeydew considered using her telepathy to contact Monkey, but she decided to see how things would play out first. Professor Utonium also recognized Megalos and was curious as to why he was here and why did Samantha seemed so angry at him.

"Not...exactly the warm welcome and...reunion I was expecting from you." Said Megalos as he stood up and faced Samantha.

Samantha just glared at Megalos.

"So let me say this again. I really enjoyed your performance and I'm very proud of you. Honestly I had no idea you were so good at ballot. If I had known you were so good and enjoyed it, I would have enrolled you in dance classes. Dancing obviously makes you happy and I like seeing you happy." Said Megalos.

Samantha continued to glare at Megalos. The others started to get a little uneasy by the silence.

"Look...is this whole silent angry treatment have to do with what happened between you and Bell? Look I understand your angry with Bell and you have a right to be. I should have been more stern with her, when she was growing up. What Bell did was inexcusable and after the incident at the school she was punished and I had a bit of a talk with her. If Bell ever misbehaved like that ever I told her I would take her powers away. I'm glad your ok Samantha. I honestly thought I lost you twice. So please can...you please just talk to me. I am your father after all. I care about you..and you can tell me anything." Said Megalos.

"If...you claim to care about me so much, then why have you been lying to me all these years?" Asked Samantha.

"I beg...your pardon?" Asked Megalos slightly taken aback by Samantha's question.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You know exactly what I mean! The Cluster were the ones that are responsible for what happened to me all those years ago! They created that virus that infected the Kilobots and set them on a rampage though my home city! The Cluster killed everyone I ever cared about! My parents, my friends, and Peppercat are all gone because of the Cluster! And you knew they were the ones responsible for what happened and you started working with them! You didn't tell me and you had me working and getting upgrades and surgeries from the very robots responsible for killing everyone one I loved and robbed me of my humanity! Did you get a sick kick out of watching a victim become a tool for the very beings that wronged her?!" Yelled Samantha.

Megalos was a bit startled by Samantha's rage and for several seconds he didn't speak. He finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"Your...right about me knowing about the Cluster about creating the virus that caused the Kilobots to go on a rampage. What they did truly angered and disgusted me. Beings like the Cluster have no place in this universe or anywhere else. I desire to destroy the Cluster...for what they did to you Samantha and all the other horrible things they did, but I also had a way to use the Cluster's technology and resources to benefit and change the universe for the better. A plan to help both organic and mechanical life. It would be the ultimate insult and blow to the Cluster. A blow that would finish them off once and for all, with you at the front of it Samantha."

"What...?" Asked Samantha.

"Your a scientific marvel Samantha, with an iron will. Your body is a combination of the greatest robotics of Earth, the Irken race, and the Cluster. Your able to easily keep up with some of the strongest heroes of Earth and you surpass most of the Cluster's elite robots. I planned to tell you about the Cluster's involvement with the Kilobot incident, but I needed to wait to my plan was further along, so you wouldn't have to take your revenge on them. Your one of the reasons I'm doing all of this. Your my daughter Samantha and I've only done what was best for you." Said Megalos with a sad smile.

Samantha was both confused and angry at this. Though it did feel like Megalos did care about, it still seemed like Samantha was being used.

"I don't know what to believe!" Yelled Samantha as she turned her arms into cannons and pointed them at Megalos.

"I know your mad and confused right now Samantha. I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Just think over what I said." Said Megalos as a portal opened up behind him and he stepped through it and vanished.

Samantha just let out a scream of rage as she turned her arms back to normal. She fell to her knees and slammed her fist onto the stage. The truth had been spoken.

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 38 What's Next

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 38 What's Next

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, and Honeydew just stared at Samantha who seemed to be wrestling with several different emotions on stage. They had heard everything that Megalos had said to Samantha. It seemed like Megalos cared for the cyborg and wanted to help her get revenge on the Cluster, but it could all be a trick and Megalos was just trying to get Samantha back on his side. Blossom just looked at Samantha who stared at the ground in anger. She wanted to say something to the cyborg, but she didn't know what to say. Then Samantha stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"Samantha wait!" Cried Blossom.

"Just...leave the hell alone!" Snarled Samantha with angry tears in her eyes before she took off running with super speed.

Blossom and the others could only stare. No one was sure what to do.

Samantha ran and ran for several minutes, until she finally stopped at an empty park. She found herself a park bench and sat down. Samantha just gritted her teeth in frustration and began to cry. After a few minutes she became aware of a presence next and turned to see Naga sitting next to her. Dee Dee was also floating nearby.

"What do you want?" Demanded Samantha.

"We just want to see how your doing, after what happened." Said Naga.

"Why do you care?! You dragged back into this life against my will! I was ready to pass on and you took my soul and forced it back into my body! You didn't give me a choice! Your no better then those scientists that turned me into a cyborg! Your just using me and you probably weren't even going to keep your promise and take my soul to heaven!" Snarled Samantha.

"No we planned to keep our word about your soul going to heaven. And your right we didn't give you a choice back then, so we're going to let you choose what happens next." Said Dee Dee.

"What do you mean?" Asked Samantha.

"Well we can take your soul to heaven or you can remain on this world to do whatever you like. You could seek revenge by yourself against the Cluster, Megalos, and Bell, help the Powerpuff Girls fight against the coming storm, or simply just roam the Earth and live a different kind of life. The choice is yours to make." Said Naga.

Samantha thought this over. Right in front of her was a chance to just be taken up to heaven and be reunited with all her loved ones, but if she did that she would abandon the life and friends she made over the past few months, not to mention she would never get revenge on the Cluster or justice for her loved ones. Samantha just let out a sigh and stood up. She looked at Naga and Dee Dee.

"I...really appreciate the offer for my soul, but...I have some unfinished business here and I guess there's so...people who might need my help, even if they're green eyed jerks. I still want to see my loved ones again...,but I guess they'll have to wait, until this is all over." Said Samantha before she began to walk away.

"She truly is a valiant soul." Said Naga with a smile.

Dee Dee just smiled and nodded.

To be continued.


	39. Chapter 39 Plan Revealed

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 39 Plan Revealed

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Samantha headed to the Powerpuff Girls's house and knocked on the door. Professor Utonium answered the door and was surprised to see Samantha. The cyborg strolled into the house and saw the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter sitting on the couch and like they were surprised to see Samantha. Samantha looked at everyone and began to speak.

"Alright listen up! I'm going to help you fight the Darkstar Council and the Cluster. I may not exactly like you all very much, but your my best bet in saving the planet and getting justice for the people I lost."

"What is Megalos planning?" Asked Dexter.

"Megalos plans to unleash a mix of chemical X and and nanobots in the form of a gas into the atmosphere and spread it across the planet to infect all living things. He wants to make everyone super, put an end to cancer and diseases, and put an end to all suffering." Said Samantha.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Said Bubbles.

"I'm guessing there's a catch." Said Blossom.

"The nanobots can be used to read people's minds and control. Megalos wants everyone to live in peace and create a super utopia under his rule. His already experimented on himself and his testing has gone well." Said Samantha.

"What was with that attack on the science fair?" Asked Blossom.

"Megalos needed access to a huge power source for his little bomb. It allowed him to see the future and the weather, so he would know, when it was the perfect time to release the gas." Said Samantha.

"Why does this creep keep coming after us?" Asked Buttercup.

"It has something to do with both your powers and your chemical makeup. The gas doesn't affect anyone with chemical X in their body and it doesn't affect anyone whose a cyborg or a machine. Megalos ran some test on me and Bell and the gas had no affect on either of us." Explained Samantha.

"So when does Megalos plan to release this gas and where does he plan to do it?" Asked Dexter.

"At the end of the year, but I don't know where he plans to unleash the gas." Said Samantha.

"Can you tell us where Megalos's lair is?" Asked Blossom.

"Won't do you any good. Megalos probably figured I might tell you, so his moved his lair Black Eden to a new location and I have no idea where it is. I also highly doubt he would call me to his new location unless he was sure I was loyal to him." Said Samantha.

"Good point." Said Dexter.

"So it's official. I'm joining forces with you and we're going to take Black Eden and the Cluster down." Said Samantha as she offered her hand to Blossom.

Blossom shook the hand and the pack was made.

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40 Space Call

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 40 Space Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the depths of Black Eden, Dr. X was working on one of his various projects, when he got a call on his computer. He pressed a button and Vexus appeared on the screen. Dr. X bowed his head to the leader of the Cluster.

"Vexus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Said Dr. X.

"I want a progress report on your operation." Said Vexus.

"Everything is going according to plan. I have all the components gathered and I'm just waiting for the right weather formations to spread the gas over the Earth. I'll alert you once everything is under my command and you can bring your fleet here." Said Dr. X.

"Good. Good. Now is there anything else you need to tell me?" Said Vexus.

"There...have been some minor complications with one of my best agents turning against, but she doesn't know when and where I'm releasing the gas and I'm taking measures to get her back into my services. There's no need for you to be concerned about it." Said Dr. X

"A rogue agent or element is something to be concerned about. I didn't get to where I'm at, by ignoring potential threats. You may think you have things under control, but I'm going to take my own measures against this rogue. Now tell me who it is." Said Vexus.

"It's my daughter Samantha the cyborg." Said Dr. X.

"The cyborg huh? Shame. I really had hopes for that one. She would have made a nice general in my empire. Anyhow I understand your pain. My own daughter betrayed me and took Cluster Prime away from me. Oh well that was the past and I learned from my mistakes. Incase your plan for Samantha fails, I plan to send you some help to deal with her and any other robot that posses a threat to our plans." Said Vexus.

"Who are you sending?" Asked Dr. X.

"Nos-4-A2 the energy vampire. His one of my best agents and has a power that allows him to control machines. He will make sure that your plan succeeds." Said Vexus.

"Thank you Vexus. I'm sure Nos-4-A2 will be a valid asset to the operation." Dr. X.

Vexus nodded and smiled before the screen went dark and the call ended.

To be continued.


	41. Chapter 41 Invite

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 41 Invite

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Deep in space the massive robot that was formally the Irken flagship the Massive flew through space. Inside the mech's head Vexus was going over several video screens. She was confident in her new power and her new army would help her succeed in conquering the universe, but she was aware of a great threat. A power that surpassed her and her army's power and that threat was the android Amazo. Vexus knew of Amazo's powers and feats and that the android was currently on Earth. Dr. X and what forces he had stood no chance against Amazo, so it was up to Vexus to deal with him. She had a plan that would deal with Amazo and a few other problems that had been bothering her.

On Earth, Betty was in her dorm room doing some stretches with Amazo standing nearby, when a large green robotic beetle the size of a dog smashed through a window and flew towards them. The beetle stopped a few feet from Amazo and a hologram of Vexus appeared above it.

"Greetings Amazo, I am Vexus leader of the Cluster and soon to be ruler of the universe. I have heard of your great power and I want to invite you into the Cluster. Together we will destroy all organic life and create a perfect robot utopia! What do you say?" Said Vexus.

Amazo looked at Vexus and then he looked at Betty, who was glaring at Vexus. The android was well aware of Vexus's cruelty and deeds thanks to Betty's memories. Amazo faced the hologram.

"I will not join forces with you Vexus. If you continue on with your plans and actions, I will have no choice, but to destroy you."

"You weak minded fool! Your just other supporter of organic life. Fine if you wish to fight me. Come to the planet Insanus. I'll be waiting for you there." Said Vexus before the hologram vanished.

Betty then jumped up and delivered a kick to the beetle robot knocking it to the ground and shattering it to bits. She turned to Amazo.

"Come on. I'll suit up and will go to Insanus together."

"No. This is too dangerous and personal to you. This is obviously a trap, but I must go. Vexus is a threat to the universe and she must be stopped. If I cannot stop her you and the heroes will have to do it. Goodbye my friend." Said Amazo before he vanished in a flash of light leaving Betty all alone in the dorm.

Lightyears away the Irken fleet was flying about trying to locate Vexus and the massive, when the ship Tallest Red and Purple got a video call from Vexus.

"Hello Irken idiots, if you desire a showdown to determine who the universe rightly belongs to come face me on planet Insanus. I'll be waiting with your ship and snacks I stole." Said Vexus.

The Irken fleet set a course for Insanus ready to go to war.

To be continued.


	42. Chapter 42 Detonation

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 42 Detonation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lightyears away from Earth, there was the planet Insanus. It was a planet inhabited by violent psychotic robots, who Vexus had easily swayed to her cause of conquering the universe and wiping out organic life. Most of the inhabitants were off the planet and with Vexus's army, but a few hundred robots remained. They were simply decoys that would serve in Vexus's plan to eliminate Amazo and the Irkens. The robot in charge of Insanus was the bumbling Cluster inventor Krackus. Once Amazo and the Irkens arrived the plan would be set in motion.

The Irkens were the first to arrive at Insanus and were immediately greeted by Vexus in her giant Massive form. The aliens immediately freaked out at the sight and all the ships began firing their laser at the giant robot, only to have their shots to harmlessly go through it. The Vexus before them was simply a hologram produced by some nearby satellites. Vexus just laughed at the Irkens.

"Your just a bunch of dumb fools. Now prepare to face the might of my super warrior Amazo!" Said Vexus.

It was then Amazo arrived on the scene and the Irkens immediately started shooting at him. Amazo quickly put an energy shield around himself to block the attacks as he used his senses to scan the surrounding system. He could senses the Irkens and knew they weren't part of the Cluster and he could read their minds and knew they thought he was the enemy. Amazo tried to communicate with the aliens and explain he wasn't their enemy, but they simply refused to listen to him and Amazo refused to fight and kill the aliens. The android then scanned Insanus and detected a strange energy reading coming from the center of the planet that he decided to investigate. Amazo flew towards the planet and a bunch of ships tried to follow him, but most of them were taken out by some lasers on the satellites, though a few ships carrying infantry made it through and continued to go after Amazo.

Amazo reached the planet's surface and was confronted by a bunch of robots who started shooting at him. The android fought his way through the robots to the planet's core, as the Irken ships landed and a bunch of Irken soldiers stormed out and began to shoot at Amazo and the robots. Amazo smashed his way to the core and found Krackus connecting a bunch of wires to a purple box with a big red button in it. A hologram of Vexus in her normal form popped up before Amazo.

"Ah your just in time. Your familiar with the universe destroying weapon know as the Anihilaarg. Well I have it now and thanks to my brilliant mind and the minds of my scientist and investors we've reprogrammed the Anihilaarg to only destroy only organic life in the universe. Soon the device will activate and this universe will be a pure robot paradise!" Said Vexus.

"Hail the Cluster!" Yelled Krackus as he plugged another wire into the device and pushed the button.

Amazo quickly went into action and knocked Krackus out of the way and grabbed the Anihilaarg. He then used his great powers to teleport the entire planet to a dimension between universe that had no organic life in it, so he could safely destroy the Anihilaarg without the threat of it going off. While his back was turned Krackus pulled out a remote with a big red button on it. Krackus had been instructed to press the button incase Amazo did something like this, though he had no idea what the remote did. He pressed it and all of Insanus began to rumble and then it exploded into a bright light!

Back in the universe the Tallest and what was left of their fleet were forced to flee from Vexus and her forces as they arrived on the scene. Vexus laughed in victory, though the win had cost her a planet and doomsday device it had taken Amazo out of play. The android was either destroyed or heavily damaged, but he wouldn't pose a direct threat to the Cluster. Vexus planned to steamroll and conquer the universe and nothing was going to get in the way this time.

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43 Seeing Things

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Samantha's Journey

Chapter 43 Seeing Things

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Deep within Black Eden, Megalos was having a video chat with one of his new recruits. Chameleon-Bot.

"Now that you have the data downloaded, your ready for the important mission I assigned you. This mission is very delicate and must be handled carefully." Said Megalos.

"Understood sir. You can count on me for this task." Said Chameleon-Bot.

"Good. Now proceed with the mission." Said Dr. Megalos as he ended the call.

Chameleon-Bot stood in an alleyway a few hundred yards away from a school. The robot had downloaded a copied memory of another robot it was supposed to be pretending to be to lure a former agent of the Darkstar Council and pass on a little message from the master. Chameleon-Bot began to transform and take on it's new shape to do it's mission.

At the school, Samantha was sitting outside with Olga and Dexter, when she spotted a shadowy figure in an alleyway across the street. Samantha studied the shape and saw that it appeared to be a feline-like robot with a plug tail. The cyborg studied the figure and then a name came to her lips.

"Peppercat...?"

Without a word Samantha took off running after the figure. The figure ducked into the alleyway and out of sight. Samantha reached the alley, but saw no sight of the robot. She heard a faint sound from above and looked up to see the figure peering down from a roof at her. The figure ducked out of view and Samantha quickly scaled the building to reach the roof, but found nothing but a regular cat cleaning itself. Samantha blinked her eyes in confusion and wondered if she was going insane and seeing things, when she noticed what appeared to be a letter laying on the ground. She picked it up and began reading.

"Come to the junkyard alone tonight and all will be explained." Read Samantha.

The cyborg studied the letter. A part of Samantha sensed that this was possibly a trap, but she was extremely curious at what she saw. If her Medabot companion Peppercat was somehow back, she had to find out. Samantha pocketed the letter and jumped off the roof to the ground below. As soon as she was gone the cat changed into Chameleon-Bot then into a bird and flew off after accomplishing it's mission.

To be continued.


End file.
